Let The Music Heal Your Soul
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: COMPLETE REPOST! After a tough year Hermione heads off to her usual Muggle music camp and meets someone there she never expected. DMHG Read and Review. COMPLETED! WARNING! RON BASHING! The formatting on the songs is screwy and I can't seem to fix it, sorr
1. Let The Music Take Control

Author's Note: Music is my life, and Harry Potter is a big part of it too. So I figured why not write a fic that blends Harry Potter, music, and my most favoritest couple? So I did. And now you have Let The Music Heal Your Soul. Read and Review Please.

Author's Note 2: Ladies and gentlemen this is the new and improved Let The Music Heal Your Soul. I wasn't satisfied with it so I've gone through and made what I feel are significant improvements. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters all belong to JKR and the title of the story comes from a Bravo All Stars song so…

When Hermione stepped down onto the soft ground she felt as if she could breathe for the first time in months. To say that she'd had a long year would have been the understatement of the century. Her sixth year had been tough all around; between her heavy class load, the pressure of perfection if she wanted to be Head Girl, and finding her boyfriend in bed with a random Ravenclaw when she had come home early from Christmas holidays, her year had been pure hell.

Now she was stepping off a bus and onto the grounds of a muggle music camp in Florida. Though no one knew it, she'd started singing and playing the electric bass years before as a release from her otherwise stressful life. None of her friends knew, and she was more than happy to keep it that way. However, this was her forth year of camp and as she headed for her cabin she received several high fives and high fives from campers and staff alike. When she reached her cabin she took a moment to survey the scene within.

Her band-mate Bella was struggling valiantly to dump her huge duffel bag onto her customary top bunk. Bella was tiny, almost pixie-like, and she was fighting to push her waist length hair out of her faces while she fought with the bag almost her size. With a silent laugh she rushed across the room to help her friend push the bag the rest of the way onto the bed. Once they had it up Bella turned, her big blue eyes widened in shock, she registered that Hermione had helped her, and promptly knocked her to the ground when she attacked her with a hug.

"Hermione it's so great to see you!" she cried.

"It's great to see you too Bella, but it would be even better if I was upright, and could breathe."

She smiled sheepishly and offered a hand to help Hermione to her feet. "Sorry, I just got a little excited. You look amazing, and I love the pink tips in the hair. Fabulous!"

"Thanks, it was a whim, honestly. I never thought I'd see all of that hair of yours dyed purple! How long did it take?"

"About three hours. It was worth seeing the look on my mother's face when she saw it," Bella giggled.

Hermione smiled. "I'll bet. Are Adiana and Crystal here yet?"

"Yeah, they went to check out some acoustic boy," she spat out. Bella had very little tolerance for acoustic guitar players. She played electric and lived for Rock and Roll. "Those two are traitors to the trade."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sure he can't be that impressive." She set about unpacking her things and about five minutes later the others bounded in.

"Hermione you're here!" Crystal shouted.

"It's so awesome to see you!" Adiana squealed.

Hermione looked her friends up and down. "Well you two haven't changed a bit since last summer." And they hadn't; Crystal's big brown eyes and edgy blonde bob were the same, along with Adiana's long ebony hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Well you have," Adiana told her appreciatively. "Love the hair, and those earrings. Very nice, very edgy."

"Thanks. So you two are traitors huh? Bella and I are very worried about you," she said with a grin.

Crystal bounced excitedly on her bed. "Oh you wouldn't say it if you saw this guy. He is positively the most gorgeous thing God ever put on this planet!"

"Yeah totally your type Hermione, blonde hair, big grey eyes."

"Since when is that Hermione's type?" Bella asked. "Last time I checked she was dating a redhead."

Hermione's heart clenched painfully and she shook her head. "Not anymore."

"Oh that's awful what happened?"

"I cam home early for Christmas Holidays and found him in bed with this Ravenclaw girl. I threw things, he apologized, I yelled, threw a few more things and it was over.

Bella looked positively livid. "That bastard!"

"What did Harry do?" Crystal asked.

She grinned wryly. "You mean before or after he tossed him in the lake?"

"He didn't!"

"He did. It's been hard though. We've all been friends for so long that it really tore us all apart. Plus Harry's dating Ginny so she's caught in the middle. How does she chose?"

Adiana shook her head. "It must be so hard for her, for all of you."

"It is, but its better this way. Better that I found out about it before it came out another way; I was humiliated enough the way it went."

"God we're so sorry Hermione, we'll never mention him again," Adiana said.

"Thanks guys. Anyway let's go get something to eat, I'm famished."

Later that night they were all getting ready for the annual first night campfire, but Hermione just sat on her bed with her journal.

As the others were heading out the door Bella turned back. "You coming?"

"I am, I just want to finish with my journal really quick."

"Okay, but if its more than fifteen minutes we'll send the boys in after you," she sing-songed.

She was quickly engrossed in her writing but about ten minutes later she was pulled away by the soft sound of an acoustic guitar. "Must be the new guy," she said to herself. "Well, no better time to find out who it is."

She headed towards the campfire and came up behind the guy playing the guitar. She stopped short of joining the circle, engrossed by the song. It was sad and haunting and she found herself unable to move.

This world, this world is cold

But you don't, you don't have to go

You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely

And no one seems to care

Your mother's gone and your father hits you

This pain you cannot bare

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through  
Hold if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Your days you say they're way to long

And your night you can't sleep at all

And you're not sure what you're waiting for

But you don't want no more

And you're not sure what you're looking for

But you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through  
Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer

Don't sop searching it's not over

Hold On

What are you looking for?

What are you waiting for?

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Go ahead

What are you waiting for?

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer

Don't stop searching it's not over

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Hold on

When he finished clapping erupted around the campfire and Hermione could have sworn she heard several enamored female sighs. "That was amazing," she said.

He turned. "Thanks, it was…"

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"

Author's Note: The song does not belong to me. It belongs to Benji and Joel and all the rest of Good Charlotte!


	2. Your Time Has Come To Shine

Author's Note: I apologize for the shorter chapter last time. Thanks for the positive feedback, I'm glad you like it. Here's chapter 2. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: If you want to give me Draco I'm sure as hell not going to complain. But currently I own nothing having to do with Harry Potter except for my books.

Hermione and Draco stared at each other for what seemed like ages, both of their mouths moving wordlessly as they tried to find words.

"You two know each other?" Adiana asked.

Hermione was finally shaken out of her reverie by her friend's voice. "Yes, we… we uh, go to school together."

"That's awesome," someone piped up from the crowd.

"Yeah, isn't it just? Can I talk to you for a second?" Draco grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her into the woods. As soon as they were out of earshot she fell against a tree laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Draco Malfoy, pureblood extrordinaire is at a muggle music camp, playing the guitar." She gasped for air. "Oh God, it's just too much!"

He crossed his arms. "I could say the same for you. I've certainly never heard about your little foray into the music world."

That snapped her right out of her laughter. She stood straight upright and looked him directly in the eye. "This is not some little foray. This is my fourth year here you newbie pillock, and if anything you've invaded my world!"

He backed her up against a tree, one hand on either side of her head. "Your world or not, you breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll make sure your last year at Hogwarts is a living hell."

"Everything you've ever thrown at be I've survived. You haven't beaten me yet and you won't now. Nothing you can do to me can hurt me."

"Let me put it this way. If you want to keep your precious position as Head Girl at school, and if you don't want everyone to know about this other world of yours, you'll keep your mouth shut," he told her, eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. Are we quite clear Granger?"

"Crystal clear Malfoy."

He nodded curtly then pushed away from the wall. She watched, boiling in silent rage as he retrieved his guitar and headed back to his cabin. When she returned to the fire she found her friends had already left. Not surprisingly they were all waiting for her with bated breath.

"So?" Crystal asked.

"So what?" Hermione questioned wearily.

"So what is it the two of you have going on?" Bella asked suggestively.

Hermione flopped on her back on her bed. "I can unequivocally say that there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Draco Malfoy. He's all yours, though it'd be your funeral."

"This should be a fun summer," Adiana said with a smile.

"Acoustic boy or not he is razor fine!" Bella exclaimed. "I can't believe you get to go to school with that god. Can you honestly tell me that you've never once thought he's attractive?"

Hermione grimaced as she rose from the bed. "It's easy to ignore the face when we're at school." She continued as she pulled on her pajamas. "He's attractive, but much lacking in human feeling. Maybe that's just because we've hated each other since we were eleven."

"I'd like to experience some human feeling with him," Crystal laughed.

"Yeah, well like I said he's all yours."

"Thanks for the permission mom," Adiana said, sticking out her tongue.

Hermione laughed as she crawled into her bed. "Come on, let's move on from Malfoy and get to bed. We've got our first workshop in the morning."

When Hermione and her friends checked the schedule the next morning they found themselves slated for a seminar on overcoming fear when performing.

Bella was already complaining when they got to the huge room where the seminar would be held. "This is so bogus, I don't get scared when I perform," she groused, setting her guitar down carefully before she flopped into a seat.

Hermione nodded. "I know, but it's required. At least we'll get to play at this one." The others nodded. "So are your drums and keyboards just living here all summer so you don't have to carry them around?"

Crystal sighed. "Yeah, we have separation anxiety already."

"Hermione giggled. Well we get to play in a little while so…" She trailed off and let out a low growl.

Draco was sitting in the midst of about ten teenage girls looking politely bored. What really tweaked Hermione was that he actually looked pretty good. Quidditch had done him wonders, and the light blue t-shirt complimented his eyes rather well. He was lithe, not too muscular; the best word she could come up with was chiseled. High cheekbones, full lips, and striking eyes were a stunning combination now that she thought of it. Then Hermione stopped short and mentally slapped herself. There was nothing even remotely appealing about Draco Malfoy. About then he looked up and caught her staring. He sent a knowing smirk her way and she snapped back to attention, thanking God that the seminar was starting.

A woman in her mid-thirties in Birkenstocks, a tank-top and a peasant skirt stepped on stage and began to speak. "My name is Caryn. We're here today to discuss how to overcome our fears when performing. We'll talk about some methods and then each of you or your groups will perform utilizing some of these methods."

Hermione and the other girls only half paid attention to the speakers. Instead they waited impatiently for the time they would hear those blessed words.

"Adiana, Bella, Crystal, Hermione you four are up." Hermione and Bella grabbed their guitars and eagerly headed up to the stage. They had been planning this for months, so they were more than prepared. Once they were plugged in and checked their tuning Hermione stepped up to the microphone and nodded to the other girls. With her eyes closed they launched into the song. As Hermione began to sing Draco sat back in the audience to watch and listen carefully.

Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok

And you don't care about me

And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah

Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh

Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

You took all there was to take,  
And left with an empty plate

And you don't care about it, yeah.

And I, I've given up this game

I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,

Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?

Do you have everything you want?  
You can get up and give everything youve got  
You can't run away from yourself

Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Come on tell it to my face or have i been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?

Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had that all I can take  
And I'm about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh

Are you happy now?

Draco could only stare on amazed as Hermione sang the last note and the crowd went wild. She had really felt the song, and he knew why. Of course he had heard about Ron and the Ravenclaw, everybody at Hogwarts had. But the way she had handled it he would never have known that she had hurt so much. Secretly he despised Ron for what he'd done. There was a lot Draco didn't know, but one thing he knew for sure was that you didn't cheat. It was one of the things he hated most in the world, probably because he'd seen his father cheat on his mother too many times to count. It left a gaping wound that ached every time he saw it happen, no matter who it happened to.

There were only three performers between Hermione and Draco but he was itching to get up there. When Caryn finally called his name he rushed up on the stage, guitar in hand. Then the tables were turned as it was Hermione's time to watch and learn from Draco Malfoy.

I watch as the daylight crawls  
Past the shadows hanging on the walls  
It's been a long time since we felt the stain

Of yesterday getting in my way

I'm alive but tell me am I free

I got eyes but tell me can I see  
The sky is falling and no one knows

It shouldn't be hard to believe  
Shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
The sky is falling and no one knows

You leave me hanging on  
Only to catch my breath

I got you and I got nothing left  
Don't leave me all alone down here  
With myself and all of my fear

I'm alive but tell me am I free  
I got eyes but tell me can I see  
The sky is falling and no one knows

It shouldn't be hard to believe  
Shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
The sky is falling and no one knows

No one knows  
Oh no one knows

I'm alive but tell me am I free  
I got eyes but tell me can I see  
The sky is falling and no one knows

It shouldn't be hard to believe  
Shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
The sky is falling and no one knows

The sky is falling and no one knows  
The sky is falling and no one knows

Speaking purely as one musician to another, Hermione had to admit that Draco was pretty amazing. He had an amazing voice, and he certainly knew his way around a guitar.

When he came off stage Hermione grabbed his arm. "Look, I can't believe I'm saying this but I want to apologize. I insulted you and when I'm wrong about music I admit it. I'm sorry underestimated your talent."

He nodded. "Thank you. I just want to make two things perfectly clear. One, you're good, really good. Two, things aren't always what they seem." Without another word he turned and walked back to his seat.

Author's Note:The songs do not belong to me, they belong to the incredibly talented Michelle Branch, and the amazingly talented Lifehouse. Read and Review. Oh BTW. I'm gonna try to have every chapter be a line or a song from a song.  
Emphasis on try


	3. All She Wants To Do Is Dance Dance

Author's Note: Wow thank you guys so much for all of the positive reviews I've gotten. To answer one question I've been asked. The songs were called Happy Now and The Sky Is Falling. Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Kudos to anyone who can tell me the songs that Chapters 2 and 3's titles are from. Read and Review.

For hours all that Hermione could think of was Malfoy's last comment. What in the world had he meant, things aren't always what they seem? He was sending her a message, but why was it so important? Thankfully, other things occupied her mind and Draco was pushed back to the depths.

Later that night she was headed to her cabin when Bella went running by. "Disney day tomorrow!"

"God you think she could stop for a minute rather than screaming in my ear," she muttered.

"What's Disney day?" Draco asked from behind her.

Hermione screamed and about jumped out of her skin. Then she turned around and promptly smacked him. "Damn it don't sneak up on me like that!"

He smirked. "Language Granger, now answer the question."

She shook her hair from her face. "Fine. There's one day every year towards the beginning of camp that they take us to Disney World and set us loose in the park."

He looked beyond confused. "What's Disney World?"

She sighed. "It's a muggle theme park," she said impatiently. She was met only with a blank stare. "You go ride roller coasters, eat loads of junk food and have your picture taken with people in fuzzy animal costumes."

"Well that seems pointless," he said with a frown.

"Yeah well, its fun. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." She pushed past him and headed for her cabin.

Quite the contrary to what she'd told Draco, she wasn't going to bed. She was, in fact sneaking out. It was a tradition in her cabin to go out and have a little fun before Disney day, though nobody could quite remember where the tradition had come from. When they were getting ready Hermione was forced out of the bathroom, so with a sigh she grabbed her makeup kit and headed to the communal bathrooms to finish. She was emerging minutes later when she slammed into Draco.

"For the love of God Malfoy make a little noise!"

"I could say the same for you," he drawled. He looked her up and down slowly, taking in her short black skirt, red halter top and matching sandals. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"It's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me…" She tried to push past him to no avail.

"You're sneaking out aren't you?"

Her face fell. "What will it take for you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Let me come with you."

"Seriously?"

He looked almost desperate when he answered. "I can't take another minute with my roommates. If I hear another polka I'm liable to go insane. Do you want me to beg? I'll beg. For the love of all that is good and sacred take me with you!"

She laughed. "I wish I had a camera. The great and powerful Draco Malfoy is now begging the muggle born to go to a muggle dance club. This is monumental!"

"For the love of God put who I am out of your mind for a few hours before I end up in the same ward as Gilderoy Lockhart!"

She frowned. "Fine, you can come, but you'll have to put something else on. Meet us by our cabin in ten minutes." As she turned away she shook her head, muttering to herself. "Not like anyone's going to complain, they think he's freaking Apollo or something."

Twenty minutes later they were in a cab on the way to the club. As predicted there were no complaints about Draco coming along. In fact there was a short discrete argument about who would get to sit with him. Hermione finally lost her patience and shoved Bella in next to him just so they could leave. When they were inside Club Static Draco went for drinks and Crystal, Bella and Adiana spotted some guys they knew and headed out to the dance floor. Hermione wove through all of the people until she found a table near the bar. She spotted Draco charming the pretty bartended with his accent and rolled her eyes.

"Hermi? Hermi is that you?"

Hermione groaned quietly but turned towards the voice. "Greg, how wonderful to see you," she said in a strained voice. Thankfully she saw an opportunity when Draco started back towards the table with an arm full of drinks.

"So, care for a drink?"

"Well I…" She trailed off as he turned to signal a waitress. She caught Draco's eye and mouthed silently. 'Help me!' With a long suffering sigh Draco quickened his step.

"So Hermione did you finally decide to replace that guy you were dating?"

Before she had the chance to answer Draco stepped up. "Who's this Hermione?"

The shorter brunette turned and regarded Draco through narrowed eyes. "Gregory Samidan, and you would be?"

"The replacement," he said flatly. "And if you'd excuse us I promised Hermione a dance."

He held out his hand and Hermione took it, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, maybe I'll see you later Greg."

"What the hell was that about?" He asked quietly as they walked out on the floor.

She sighed. "He went to camp a couple of years ago. He hated it but he saw me here one night and we had a fling before I started dating Ron. I only wanted a summer fling but he thinks we're meant to be together," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Good to know, but if we don't start dancing pretty soon we're going to get mowed down."

She nodded and listened to the song for a minute.

What's your flava? Tell me what's your flava?  
I met this fly girl in the club  
Went by the name of Pecan Deluxe  
This ice cream was high maintenance  
When I took her out  
Man it cost me thirty bucks

After a moment she caught the beat and started to move.

"Why exactly did you have to stop and listen?"

"I had to get a feeling for the beat. You don't dance much do you?"

He almost snorted. "This kind of dancing wasn't exactly commonplace in Malfoy Manner."

"We'll fix that." She spun so her back was to him then grabbed his hands, settling them on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm forgetting who you are for a couple of hours remember? Now stop thinking and just move with me. It's about letting go."

Rather soon he had gotten into the swing of things, and they discovered they moved well together.

Pretty soon Bella sidled up next to them. "Didn't know the acoustic boy could dance," she said with a smirk.

"Neither did I," Hermione laughed.

Bella melted away and Hermione and Draco kept dancing. Hours later they finally stepped off the floor and Draco went to go get more drinks while she chatted to Adiana and Crystal about where Bella had run off to.

"Shit!" Crystal cried suddenly.

"What?"

"It's Caryn!"

"Who?" Adiana asked.

"The woman who ran our seminar today!"

Hermione whirled around to look at the door. "Damn that is her, and she's with another counselor! We've got to get out of here!"

"Don't panic. You get Draco, we'll find Bella and we'll meet you at the gas station down the street."

They melted into the crowd and Hermione slid cautiously through the crowd until she found Malfoy. "We've got to go, now!"

"What's going on?"

"Two camp staffers just walked in. We get caught and we'll be sent home."

He shook his head. "No way am I going home. Not going to happen. Let's go."

They took off across the dance floor, weaving their way through to throngs of people. They were almost to the exit when Caryn and the other girl came out of a bathroom to their right.

"What are we going to do?" she hissed.

"Come here." Draco grabbed her around the waist and wheeled them both around so that she was pressed against the wall. Her hands pressed against his back as he leaned down a breath away from her mouth. From the counselors perspective it looked like two nameless teenagers making out. They stayed in the same position until they were sure Caryn had passed. They broke apart somewhat awkwardly and bolted for the door. They met up with the others and hailed a cab, getting out when they were close enough to walk but far enough away that they wouldn't get caught.

They snuck past the guards at the front gate and headed quietly as they could back to the cabins. The others went in immediately while Hermione hung back. "Thanks." She turned to go in but looked back over her shoulder. "And by the way, you turned out to be a great dancer."

Author's Note: Well there you have it. I came up with the club name off the top of my head and the song is Craig David. I own nothing. And just a reminder, Kudos for song names from chapter titles. Review Please.


	4. I Know You're Afraid

Author's Note: Well here we go, the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Draco had a blast the next day at the theme park, though he did have a slight issue with what he would only refer to as 'that wanker of a spinning ride.' He went on every ride, ate about everything he could, and thanked God that his obnoxious roommate had been talked out of bringing his accordion along. He'd had to listen to him blather on about the intricacies of a good polka all day as it was.

Towards the end of the day his thoughts turned towards Hermione and the night before. They'd actually had a good time together, and he was infinitely surprised by the fact. He couldn't deny that she was a lot more than he'd ever imagined, and that they could actually work well together. When they got back to camp he started walking around aimlessly. When he passed by the girls cabin Bella stuck her head out.

"Draco have you seen Hermione?"

"No, why?"

She shook her head. "It was so weird. This owl showed up here a while ago and she was closest to the window so she went to shoo it away. Then she just shot off like something had spooked her."

He frowned. "That's odd; I'll let you know if I see her." He flashed her one of his most stunning smiles then headed off. He had a pretty good idea that she'd received a rather unpleasant owl and knew she'd want to go somewhere private to read it. When he reached the girls toilets he stuck his head in. "Anyone in here?" All he head in response was crying. "Granger, you in here?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" she sobbed.

He opened the door to the stall and found her sitting on the floor, her head in her hands. "Your friends are worried. What's going on?"

She shook her head then shrugged. "You may as well see. I'm sure half the school knew already." She passed him a letter that he took to read quickly.

Hermione,

I know for some reason you don't want me to know where you are this summer but I knew Hedwig could find you so I decided I had to send this to you. I feel like I have to let you know what I've found out recently. Ginny overheard Ron talking to Fred and George and she let me know what she heard. Ron was dating that girl more than half the time he was with you. They're still together but he's been boasting about how he had two girls at once. Fred and George stuffed him upside down in a trash can with some of their fireworks when he told them. He really has changed, and for the worst. I'm really sorry Hermione, but I felt like you should know.

Harry.

"The bastard," he muttered dangerously. He bent down to her level and looked in her eyes. "You know this was none of your fault right? The weasel's just a prat."

"I know, trust me. But what was so wrong with me that he had to have another girl?"

"Look at me. There's nothing you could have done to change what happened. I saw the pair of you at school and you were the perfect girlfriend, he's the idiot," he said.

She nodded. "I know, but I loved him. I really did, and he didn't even care. How could anyone be so heartless?"

"I don't know. But I do know that it wasn't your fault. All of the blame lies on him. Want me to crush his windpipe, forever cease the bragging?"

She actually giggled. "That won't be necessary. Let him brag. I don't even care anymore."

He pulled her up and into his arms. "There you go." She didn't pull away, quite the contrary actually.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she questioned. "We've always hated each other."

"I told you things aren't always the way they seem. Living in my house I've seen a lot of pain. My fathers a cheating son of a bitch and a wife beater, not me, just my mum and I was powerless to do anything until he was sent to Azkaban. I can't' stand to see a woman cry, even one I'm supposed to hate."

She smiled up at him. "Well thank you. I don't usually let my emotions run this unchecked. I just wish I could see Harry. I'd like to thank him in person."

Draco flashed a mischievous grin. "Come on."

Hermione goggled at him. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Harry of course."

Author's Note: There we have it, another chapter down. And Kudos go to BellethePhilosopher'sCookie for correctly guessing the song names and artists from the chapter titles. Kudos!

Return to Top


	5. We're Off To See The Wizard

Author's Note: And here we have the next chapter. Thank you so much for the positive reviews. Here we go, read and review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hermione ran to keep up with Draco as he led them into the trees surrounding the camp. She fought through the foliage, her arms getting scratched up as they went.

"Where are we going? What do you mean we're going to see Harry?" she asked skeptically. He smirked and pushed some branches back to reveal a worn old teddy bear. "What on earth is that?"

"For the smartest girl in school you can sure be daft sometimes. It's a portkey. Potter's spending the summer at Hogwarts right?" At a nod from Hermione he continued. "My mother likes me to be able to get help if I need it. She and Snape have known each other for ages and she knows I can go to him if I need to. This summer he's at Hogwarts."

Hermione was absolutely awestricken. "You absolutely amaze me. I can't figure you out."

"What can I say, I'm an enigma."

Minutes later they arrived at Hogwarts, on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. They immediately took off for the school. Once they made it inside Draco turned to go to the dungeons.

"I may as well talk to Snape while I'm here. Talk to Potter and I'll meet you outside the front doors in about an hour."

Considering the mild temperature Hermione had a pretty good idea where she would find Harry. She walked leisurely down to the Quidditch pitch and, not surprisingly, saw him circling the pitch, in search of the snitch he'd no doubt set loose. She watched him for a few minutes and though she couldn't fully appreciate the game, she could certainly appreciate that Harry was one of the best players there was. Pretty soon he caught sight of the snitch and went into a spectacular dive and caught it easily. Hermione was clapping and cheering when he landed.

"Hermione!" he cried as she met him at the edge of the pitch. "What are you doing here?"

She gave in to the urge for contact and hugged him. "I wanted to thank you in person for being such a great friend."

"It was the only thing for me to do, even if I hated doing it. You had the right to know. Not that I'm disappointed or anything but how the hell did you get here?"

She chuckled nervously. "I know a guy with a portkey."

Harry laughed and she was grateful he thought it was all a joke. "So you still not going to tell me where you are this summer?" he asked.

"Nope, it's my secret to keep."

He nodded. "Ok, ok, well while you're here lets at least take some time to talk."

While they settled on the grass of the pitch Draco was down in the dungeons with Professor Snape.

"How is this muggle camp?" Snape asked.

Draco shrugged as he ran his hands over the various potions ingredients on the shelves. "The best word for it would be interesting, I suppose."

"In what way?"

The younger man turned with his patent smirk in place. "If I told you you'd never believe me."

"As long as you're keeping a low profile I don't care to know the details."

"Don't worry Severus; my wand hasn't come out once." He tossed a bottle in the air and caught it deftly. "Although if I have to sit through the Beer Barrel Polka one more time I may be driven to cursing," he added under his breath.

"I heard that," Snape told him, the tiniest hint of amusement in his voice.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll behave, I promise. I'd better get back though. See you Severus." He headed out of the room and his eyes rolled even more when his friend called after him.

"Write your mother."

Back on the Quidditch pitch Harry and Hermione were deep in conversation when Harry suddenly halted mid-sentence. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and Hermione's face screwed up in confusion. Then she turned and felt her heart drop to her feet. Heading out to the pitch with his broom in one hand and the Ravenclaw's hand in the other, was Ron. Her eyes shifted to the girl she'd come to despise and she felt the tears come. The girl was pregnant. She caught sight of Hermione and her eyes widened. She tugged on Ron's hand, trying to get him to turn around, but he kept coming.

Harry turned Hermione so she would look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to upset you any more than I already had."

She nodded. "I understand Harry, really, but I think I'd better go. Goodbye."

Then she was up and running, fleeing past Ron and the other woman. She heard the shouting, knew Harry must be coming after her, but she kept going. When she reached Draco she didn't say a word, just grabbed his hand and started back towards the forest at warp speed.

"What happened?"

She didn't say a word, just kept going. They sped past Harry, who barely saw anything, just a blur of brown and blonde hair, though he had a sneaking suspicion who Hermione was dragging behind her.

When they found themselves back in the trees outside the camp Draco sat Hermione down on the dirt, knowing she had to calm down before she could go back to her cabin. He pushed her head between her legs and she breathed in as deeply as she could.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Ron was there with… with her. She's pregnant, he got her pregnant. God I think I'm going to be sick". She turned and Draco whipped her hair quickly away from her face as she retched into the bushes. As she emptied her stomach he couldn't help but entertain the thought of how satisfying it would be to put another hole in Weasley's head. When she was completely empty she sat up, wiping her mouth. "That was disgusting, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me; you've nothing to be sorry about. He's the one at fault here."

"Thank you for everything you've done today. I don't know…" She cut herself off as she yawned.

"What you need is to get some sleep. Let's get you back to the cabin."

She nodded and stood, her legs shaking. "I guess that took more out of me than I thought," she said sheepishly.

He shook his head and picked her up without protest. She settled quickly into his arms and by the time they were out of the trees she was fast asleep. He made his way slowly back to the cabins, making sure that they weren't caught. He knocked on the door to her cabin and all three of the girls came to the door poised for questioning. He shook his head and motioned for them to be quiet.

"What happened?" Bella whispered.

"If she wants to tell you in the morning she will. It's been a long day and she got pretty sick a bit ago; it took a lot out of her so just let her sleep. Which bed is hers?"

Bella pointed her in the right direction and he settled her on it, pulling the covers up around her. On impulse he reached out to touch her face and almost started when she turned into his hand. He told the others goodnight and headed outside. Once he made it into the night he leaned against the cabin and took a deep breath. Clearly there was something wrong with him. He'd always despised Hermione, so why was he being so nice to her? Clearly she was doing something to him, though he wasn't sure yet if it was good or bad.


	6. How Much Can I Take Of This?

Author's Note: And here we have the next chapter of my story. I hope y'all enjoy it. I would greatly appreciate it if you'd read and then review. Merci!

Disclaimer: It's exactly what it sounds like; I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a headache and a bad case of cotton mouth. She rolled out of bed and realized that all of her friends had already gone to activities. Not surprisingly she found a note that told her that they'd let her sleep and they'd make some excuse for her with the counselors. Thankful that they'd gone she pulled her wand out and took care of the pounding headache. She had a mouthful of minty rinse when there was a knock at the cabin door. After spitting it out she moved wearily to the front of the cabin and threw the door open. Who she found on the doorstep was the last person she was expecting.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

When Hermione didn't attend any of the required activities that day Draco couldn't help the nagging worry that something else had happened. He pushed it out of his mind, Hermione was a big girl and she was more than capable of handling things on her own.

Late that night he was headed to the mess hall for some coffee when he heard two all too familiar voices rose in an argument.

"What are you even doing here Harry? How did you find me?"

"I have Dumbledore; it wasn't that hard to find you. I came because I was worried Hermione. Its not every day that I see my best friend running off hand in hand with Draco Malfoy after her heart's been crushed!"

Hermione ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "For God's sake Harry it's not that big of a deal. I'm a big girl now, and I'm more than capable of making my own decisions."

"Well pardon me for being confused about you running around with our worst enemy other than Voldemort."

She took a deep breath. "Harry do you honestly think there's something going on between me and Malfoy, are you completely insane?"

Draco watched the entire scene through narrowed eyes.

"You tell me."

"Look, I felt bad for him. He was practically on his knees begging me to take him to a club with me and my friends."

In the shadows Draco's curiosity had transformed into pure and simple anger. The last thing he wanted or needed was anyone's pity.

Harry was still suspicious. "You know I wouldn't be upset if it was something else, as long as you told me."

"I took pity on him, that's it."

"Ok then."

She sighed. "Since you're here let's see if we can get you a visitors pass so you can stay for a few days. I know the girls would like to finally get to know you."

As he emerged from the shadows Draco fought the urge to punch something. He was ragingly angry. After all he'd done for her the past few days, all that he most certainly didn't have to do but had, that was all she had to say for it. Fine, if that's the ways she was going to play it that was fine. He'd learned his lesson now.

By the next morning every girl in camp was enamored with Harry. By about the fifth comment about dreamy green eyes Draco thought he was likely to throw up. Thankfully he'd been able to avoid direct contact with Granger and Potter most of the day and he prayed the rest would be as uneventful. Sadly fate wasn't on his side. He went into a seminar late in the afternoon only to find the remaining two-thirds of the Dream Team sitting in the back row. To get to the only available seats he would have to pass them, and he damned his roommates for holding him up with their incessant babbling.

He steadfastly averted his eyes as he passed, but a familiar laugh stopped him in his tracks and he turned to face the famous Harry Potter. "Is there a problem Potter?" he asked acidly.

"Nothing Malfoy," Harry responded, still laughing.

"Clearly there's something you find amusing." He spread his arms out. "Why not share with the class."

"Oh nothing," he said.

"Harry," Hermione said in a warning tone.

Draco turned the full force of his steel grey gaze on her, finding it oddly satisfying when she shrunk back. "Kindly keep out of this Granger," he said coldly before turning his attention back to Harry. "Go ahead Potter."

"I just never thought I would see the great and powerful Draco Malfoy lower his standards like this. Associating with non-magic folk; what would Daddy dearest say?"

That one hit a nerve. Quick as lightning Draco had a hold of Harry by the front of his shirt and pulled him up to his eye level. "You know nothing about me or my family Potter. I suggest you keep your mouth shut about things you don't know a thing about. Got it?" He shoved Harry roughly back into his seat and headed to his own.

"Can you believe that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, honestly Harry why do you have to antagonize?"

"He deserved it," he muttered under his breath.

Blissfully, Draco was able to avoid the pair of them until Harry took off for England a few days later. Hermione promised he would be the first person she found three weeks later when she headed back to school. As soon as Harry was gone she went to talk to Draco.

When she knocked on the door of the cabin it was answered by a first year camper who was rather disappointed that she was looking for his taller, blonder, and more attractive cabin mate. "I'll get him," he grouched.

Draco came out on the porch with a frown in place. "And what, pray tell, is it that you want?"

Hermione resisted the urge to wrap her arms around her body at the chill he was emitting. "I wanted to see if you were okay, and what that little display with Harry was all about."

"Look Granger, he has no right to talk about my family, no matter how wonderful he is. No if that's it I'd like to go back to my book."

She shook her head. "No that's not all, what the hell is wrong with you?"

His eyes flashed fire. "I don't need pity Granger, least of all from you. Now run along."

She reeled as if he'd slapped her. "How did you…?"

"You and Potter should be more careful about where you have your conversations. Now I'm going inside and you're leaving."

"No! I didn't mean any of that; I just said the first thing that came to mind."

He glared down at her. "Considering that was the first thing that came to your mind you'd clearly been thinking about it. Let it alone, you and I were never meant to anything but enemies anyway."

"I don't want to forget it," she said quietly.

"Well I do." With that as his final word he turned and went back inside, letting the door slam in his wake

Three days later Draco received his Hogwarts letter. He was named Head Boy, and surprise surprise Hermione had been named Head Girl. He knew immediately that it was going to be a bloody long year. As he walked into the main hall that night for an announcement his mind was still on how the hell he was going to survive a year sharing quarters with Granger. He plopped down in a chair right as Caryn came into the room and took the stage.

"As you all know there's just over two weeks before camp is over. Well tonight we have a very exciting announcement. Along with your solo or group performances for the big show the last night of camp, you'll also be assigned partners for duets to be performed in a week. I will be picking these pairs." Everyone groaned but she steadfastly kept her grin. "After you receive your assignments I strongly suggest that you begin practice. After our duet night you should begin intense work on your final performances. Now for your assignments."

After that Draco tuned out. He was already thinking about what he would perform for his final piece. He came out of his reverie quickly when he sensed the presence of the current bane of his existence.

"What do you want Granger?"

"Have you been listening at all? We've been assigned as partners for the duet."

"Wonderful, just wonderful." He began to mutter under his breath.

Hermione started. "Did you just say bloody sodding God damn wanker monkeys?" she asked, amazed.

"Yeah I did, sue me."

She shook her head and unfolded the paper Caryn had handed her. "Bloody hell they've given us country. 'Let's Make Love' by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw.

"Whatever, I don't care. Let's just start practicing, that way we can get this over faster."

"My sentiments exactly."

Author's Note: Okay I just had to add in bloody sodding wanker monkeys because that's like my favorite saying. And the Faith Hill and Tim McGraw song doesn't belong to me. I don't even like it that much. I added it in just for my sister.


	7. Your Eyes Are Holding Up The Sky

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews last chapter. And I know that the song is a little ooc and obvious, but I hope that the first part of this chapter will help explain that a little bit. So here's the next chapter. Please read and review. Oh and there are actually thoughts in this chapter so those are in little s.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

When Hermione and Draco went to pick up their minus track and sheet music they found themselves wrapped up in talking to Caryn. Still nervous about the incident at the club, they tried to hurry the process along as best they could. Unfortunately the woman wasn't making it any easier than she absolutely had to.

"Well I just wanted the pair of you two know that I picked this out especially for you," she cooed. Then to both of their surprise, she winked. Open mouthed they headed to a practice room. Then the light began to glimmer, and Hermione got it.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Draco asked.

"Don't you see? She must have seen us at the club and known it was us. She saw us all wrapped up in each other and probably thought it was adorable, and now she fancies herself some sort of match maker. She's trying to push along our supposed relationship."

"Well isn't that just great?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, but there's nothing we can do about it, so we may as well just practice so we can get this over with as soon as possible."

Bella, Crystal and Adiana watched Hermione and Draco with huge grins as they went back and forth. They could still hear them arguing when they went into a practice room.

"Ten bucks says they hook up before the end of camp," Bella said.

"Please, that's not even a bet, more like a sure thing," Crystal snorted.

"Yeah," Adiana piped up. "There's so much tension between them they practically set the room on fire."

In the practice room Hermione practically growled in frustration as she jammed the stop button on the CD player. She whirled around, hair flying and her face red with anger. "Look, I know I'm the last person you want to be singing this song with, but could you please at least make an effort so we don't look like complete idiots when we get up there?"

"You're right. You are the last person I'd ever want to be singing this with, so I'm sorry if my level of emotion just isn't quite up to par."

She sighed heavily in response. "I know this isn't an ideal situation, and I know that you're still furious with me, but all I'm asking is that we sing this song well. Is that too much to ask?"

"No it isn't too much to ask, but it won't be easy."

"I'm not asking for easy, I'm asking for good."

"Fine."

The night of the duets concert came all too soon. Draco and Hermione weren't so sure how ready they were, but thankfully they were going last, so they had plenty of time to practice. They separated to practice mainly because they were still hopelessly cross with each other and didn't want to ruin the song later by starting another fight.

Rather than sitting through the other duets Hermione stayed in her cabin working on the song. She took a moment to look at her clock and realized it was time to get dressed. She'd set out her dress and shoes hours before, so all she had to do was slip out of her polo shirt and shorts and into the more formal outfit. She pulled her shoes on and headed to the main hall only to find that there was only one more act before she and Draco were to go on. They were entering from opposite sides of the stage, so she didn't see him before they went on.

The music started and they both stepped on stage. She knew she should still be mad at him, but she couldn't help but notice that he looked wonderful in his black slacks and button down the same color as his eyes. On the other side of the stage Draco couldn't help but notice the way she looked in the v-necked black dress. They both shook it off and Hermione began to sing. As the song went on they started across the stage towards each other.

Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holding you  
Touching you  
The only thing I want to do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up

Let's make love

Oh, baby

Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you  
And needing you  
I'm so in love with you

Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone

Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone

Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul

Until the sun comes up  
Oh, until the sun comes up

Let's make love  
Oh baby, let's make love  
All night long  
All night long  
Let's make love

As the song came to a close they couldn't even hear the applause. They were too wrapped up in each other to even notice everyone around them. They were only a hairs breadth away from each other already, but he moved closer until there was practically nothing between them. Just when Hermione thought he might pull away, he bent down and gently pressed his lips against hers; that was it, everyone else in the world disappeared. Neither was sure how long they stayed together, but when they pulled apart they heard the enthusiastic applause and cheers.

"About time!" Bella shouted from her seat in the front row.

They both blushed and Draco grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on."

He pulled her off stage and they rushed away. They made it outside and he pulled against him, picking up where they'd left off. Though Hermione had no objections she pulled away. "Maybe we should talk…" She was cut off when his lips came down on hers again. Giving into sensation she fisted her hands in his hair.

God what I've been missing all these years I've hated him

She pushed against his chest lightly and they parted. "Okay, talking now."

He nodded. "Yes, talking." Then he looked at her with her hair mussed up and her lips full, in that black dress. She was in her arms in an instant and once again they were taken away.

Hermione pulled away again and backed up against the railing. "Okay, I'll stay on this side of the porch, you stay over there. If we keep this up we'll never talk."

"I'm perfectly okay with that," he told her with a wicked grin.

"Truth be told so am I, but we do need to talk. I thought we hated each other."

"Hermione I don't hate you. I've had a really good time with you here. I won't say that I wasn't royally pissed at you, because I was. All I know anymore is that I'm definitely attracted to you."

"I'm attracted to you too. I just want to tell you that I never meant any of the things I said to Harry. I was just so afraid he'd freak out it I told him the truth. How do you think he'd react if I told him I'm attracted to you?"

Bloody hell

"I'd be dead by now."

"Exactly. So we're attracted to each other, now what?"

"Now, we enjoy whatever we've got and cross the difficult bridges when we come to them," he told her.

Oh thank God she thought.

"Okay, so we're together, sort of."

"Yeah, now where were we?" he asked.

Hermione stepped closer and threaded her arms around his neck. "Oh, about here I think."

He bent and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "Damn right."

Author's Note: Okay I know that the writing in this chapter was a little weak. You can go ahead and tell me that in reviews if you agree. Just know that I know this isn't the best chapter I've ever written.


	8. What Are You Doing The Rest Of Your Life

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Thank you to the reviewers for being so honest about the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

When the pair of them managed to tear themselves apart it was rather late. They parted ways and went back to their cabins after as short a kiss as they could manage. When Bella, Crystal and Adiana turned up it was to find a somewhat giddy Hermione getting ready for bed. Crystal punched her arm lightly.

"What exactly was that about?" she screeched.

Hermione couldn't help the grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bella flopped down on the bed and giggled. "Oh you know exactly what she's talking about. That kiss!"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that," Adiana said. "Don't be so nonchalant, there was definitely chemistry there."

"Maybe, but I mean who didn't see it coming. There's so much sexual tension between the two of you its ridiculous. It's thick enough to cut with a knife."

"If you're quite finished with your analysis of my love life," she said sarcastically.

Bella stuck her tongue out. "Well we, along with the rest of the camp are wondering exactly what this relationship is all about. Everyone can tell how different the two of you are."

"Truth be told all it's about at the moment is making out. I really don't want to think too far ahead, but so far I'm having a wonderful time."

"I'm glad the two of you hooked up, you really seem happy," Adiana said.

"So are we," Crystal added. "Now get to the good stuff. Is he a good kisser?"

"Absolutely amazing." You could hear the collective squeal from halfway across the camp.

The next morning Hermione went down to breakfast early. She'd slept like a baby and she was hoping to catch Draco for a few minutes to talk, seeing as not much talking had gone on the night before. She entered the mess hall to find the very person she sought leaning on the table, still in pajama bottoms and a wife-beater. He had a pair of wire-rimmed reading glasses perched on his nose and a rather new book open in one hand. Whatever he was reading he was thoroughly engrossed.

She crossed the room and sat down next to him. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey, you startled me."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, what are you reading?"

"'Return of the King.' I've read the rest of the series but it's taken me forever to get to this one; seems like I never have time to read at school, so I love having the time during the summer."

"Well I'll leave you to it then."

He reached out and stopped her before she could rise. "Stay, I can read later. We need to talk don't we?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, yes.

"Okay, so what do we need to cover?"

"What happens when camp is over? When we have to get on the train back to Hogwarts, what happens then?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess the best thing we can do is go on pretending we can't stand each other. We're Head Boy and Girl this year so we'll share quarters and have time to ourselves. If we keep this going we can make time without having to deal with everyone."

Hermione nodded. "You're right, even if I hate it."

"I hate it too, but it's the best option." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Eventually everyone will be able to handle it."

The rest of the time at camp Hermione and Draco were practically inseparable. Other than seminars that they didn't both have to attend and practicing they were always together during the day. They wanted to test out the wings on their new relationship and figured there was no time like the present. All too soon, however it was almost time to leave the sanctuary of the camp. Soon they would have to board the Hogwarts Express and resume their icy exteriors. Everyone was spending the last day before the final show practicing, but Hermione felt the need to share. She went and found Draco and took him to a practice room.

"What are we doing?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I wanted to show you our song for the final showcase. It won't be the same without the girls, but still."

He kissed her softly. "Thanks for thinking of me."

She nodded and stuck a minus in. Draco took a seat as she began to sing.

Is this a dream

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I'd become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it's like

When everything's right

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

So here we are

And that's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back, I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

And I was hiding

Till you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know, how did you know

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

(When no one else was lookin')

You found me

(How did you know just where I would be)

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad

And the things in between

You found me

You found me

Hermione paused for a moment to catch her breath after she finished the song. She watched Draco, trying to gauge his reaction from the emotions running through his eyes. He stood up and walked over to pull her into his arms.

"You're amazingly talented, you know that." He bent and kissed her long and hard.

"I'll take that as a 'job well done'" she said with a smile.

"Yes and its only fair that I return your favor. Lucky I had my guitar with me when you kidnapped me."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Go ahead."

He picked up his guitar and took a seat.

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
confusing stars with satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

And I'm singing  
A, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
would show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing A, Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

When nobody died...  
ahh ahh...

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died...  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died...died...!  
We'd see the day when nobody died

He played the last chord and Hermione broke into applause. "You know, I never would have imagined that you would be as amazingly talented as you are. Some secret you've been hiding.

He smiled. "I know." He crossed the room again and kissed her. "Can't we just stay here forever?"

"Unfortunately no, but we'll make this work."

Author's Note: Well there it was. The songs were "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson and "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback. . The book doesn't belong to me either, it comes from the brilliant mind of J.R.R Tolkien.


	9. Who Says You Can't Go Home?

All too soon it was time for them to leave camp. Hermione tearfully bid farewell to her cabin mates, promising to stay in touch. Afterwards she and Draco took a cab to the airport. They were on the same flight and Draco charmed the flight attendant into letting them sit next to each other.

Once they took their seats it became painfully clear that Draco didn't frequent airplanes on a regular basis. Fighting back laughter, Hermione reminded him that it wasn't all that different from flying a broom. Though he thanked her she could have sworn she heard him mutter something about control and fiery death. They spent almost the entire flight in conversation; after all they had years to catch up on. However, the closer they got to landing, the tenser they got.

When they got off the plane they called separate taxis. On the ride to Kings Cross Draco reached into his bag for his book and came up empty. Then he looked down and realized he'd grabbed Hermione's school bag. He'd have to find her at the station. With a sigh he looked out the window, dreading the start of school.

As he approached the platforms at the station he caught sight of Hermione standing with her parents. He looked around and couldn't see any other Hogwarts students so he went to exchange the bags.

"Hermione!"

She heard the familiar voice and turned. "Draco."

He held her bag out with a smile. "We got them switched; I thought you might like this."

"Thanks, I didn't even realize I had the wrong one." She said, handing him his bag. There eyes locked. They didn't realize how long they'd been staring until Mrs. Granger cleared her throat softly. "Sorry, Mum and Dad this is Draco. We went to camp together and we've…" she trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I've been dating your daughter," Draco said as he held his hand out for Hermione's father to shake. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Aren't you a doll?" Mrs. Granger asked, rhetorically of course. "It's about time you moved on after that git Ron."

"Mum!"

Draco laughed. "Don't worry Mrs. Granger, we all hold him in the same regard." He turned back to Hermione. "I'll see you at school. Nice to have met you." He bent and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. He turned to go but not before he heard Mrs. Granger's comment to her daughter.

"He seems like a nice boy, and he's much more fanciable than Ron."

"Mum!"

Draco had barely stepped through the barrier when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in his hands.

The Head Boy and Girl are to share a compartment on the train so as to discuss the coming year and become better acquainted. Use your time wisely.

Minerva McGonagall

He could barely contain his grin as he read the note. He stopped to speak to his friends then headed for the Heads compartment at the front of the train. When he arrived he found Hermione alternatively glancing at her book and looking out the window of the train.

"It can't be very easy to read like that," he told her. He reached behind himself to lock the door.

She looked up, one eyebrow raised. "And why would that be Draco Adonis Malfoy?"

He flinched. "Ooh, the middle name. I suppose I should be shaking in my boots."

"Probably."

He sat down next to her and kissed her neck. "And to answer your question," he whispered. "You might have a hard time reading that way, Ms. Hermione Jane Granger, because the book is upside down."

She burst out laughing. "Okay, okay you caught me. I was anxious to see you."

"I was anxious to see you as well."

"Good, because I was also contemplating what we could do with all this time to ourselves in our private compartment."

"Why Ms. Granger, are you suggesting we make out all the way to Hogwarts?"

She smiled wickedly. "Maybe."

"You really are the smartest witch of your age."

"Yes, yes I am."


	10. You've Got A Friend In Me

Author's Note: Here we go. I'm putting up chapter 10 and chapter 11. I'm not sure why chapter 10 disappeared after I originally uploaded it, but I'm putting it up anyway. Read and Review Please. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter.

Contrary to popular belief, it was not possible to spend the whole of the ride to Hogwarts making out. It was possible to spend a good chunk of the ride making out, but half way there breathing became necessary. Hermione was rather tired and with a yawn she lay down with her head in Draco's lap and promptly fell asleep.

Draco's mind was too active to sleep so instead he pulled out his book. He was well into what was arguably the most climactic scene of the story when the door burst open.

Harry looked positively frazzled. "Hermione I need to talk to you, there's something…" He stopped in his tracks and gaped. "What the hell is going on here?"

Draco frowned at him. "Keep your voice down Potter."

"Why the hell should I keep my voice down?" he cried.

It was then that Hermione said up, rubbing at sleep tired eyes. "Because, I was trying to sleep; why are you even on the train?"

Harry blew out a hard breath. "I met Ginny in Hogsmeade."

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"I used my wand; now if we can move past all the idle chit-chat, please explain this!"

Draco sighed. "Fine, Hermione and I are seeing each other. Run along now."

"That's it, you're seeing each other? That's your explanation?"

Hermione nodded. "Honestly that's the simplest way of putting it. Do you see?"

He shook his head. "All I see is my best friend curled up with Draco Malfoy, son of Voldemort's most loyal supporter. He's probably a Death Eater himself! This is the guy who's been tormenting you for all these years. All I see is madness."

She stared up at him. "I don't know what to say to you Harry."

"I do." Draco stood, rolling up his sleeves as he rose. He held out his arms for Harry to see. "Take a good look Potter; do you see the Dark Mark? You don't." He let his arms fall to his sides. "I believe we already had this conversation. You haven't even got the slightest grasp on what my life has been like Potter. You have no right to assume that I would become like my father after the things I've seen, the things I've been forced to do. If you knew me at all you would know that."

"Pardon me for doubting you," Harry spat our sarcastically. "Even if all of that is true the way you've always treated Hermione up to now is more than enough proof to condemn you."

"I can't turn back the clock Potter! Trust me I would if I could, but I can't. I realize how poorly I've treated everyone at school, most especially Hermione, and I'm truly sorry for it. I'm sorrier than you'll ever know. All I can tell you is that it's how I was raised. Not that it's any of your business at all, but you just can't seem to leave me alone. I had to act that way for all those years. Every time it seemed as if I'd gone soft my mothers beatings got worse. You see, my father didn't feel it was right to beat his only son and heir, but my mother was fair game. She's safe now, hopefully forever, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt any woman, least of all a woman I'm with."

Harry looked at him wearily. "Everything you're telling me is true."

"Every word."

Harry sighed. "I've got to sit down a minute." He sat, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "I don't see that I've got any choice other than to believe you. I'll have to live with this, but if you do anything to hurt her I will make sure that you never walk or fly again."

"Agreed." They very reluctantly shook hands and Harry rose, leaving the compartment without another word.

Hermione locked the door behind him and when she turned she found Draco sitting again, his eyes intensely focused on the window. She sat next to him and took his hand, running her thumb in small circles against his palm. Slowly, the storminess that had fallen over his eyes receded and he began to visibly relax. She entwined her fingers with his and looked up at him. "It upsets you, talking about your past."

"It does, but I need to remember that I can't have a future without my past. For now we need to get into our robes, we're almost to school."

Draco and Hermione came off the train last and found Harry waiting for them. They all grabbed a coach together and as soon as they were seated Hermione started in on Harry.

"Harry I need you to promise me something. Promise me you won't say anything about me and Draco."

Harry sent a glance towards Harry then shifted his eyes back to Hermione. "If that's what you want I won't say anything, but I don't understand. If Malfoy's changed so much why doesn't he just show everyone? I mean you're father's in Azkaban so you can't possible be worried about your mother."

As Draco sighed once again it occurred to him that he'd been doing that an awful lot lately. "You know for someone who's supposed to be such a quick thinker you don't seem to use your brain very much." He winced as Hermione punched him in the arm. "Sorry. Think about it Potter, I'm the freaking Slytherin prince. If I show back up with Hermione on my arm, friend to the entire world, I'll be dead in a second. My father may be in Azkaban but there are plenty who are still loyal to Lord Voldemort. Almost all of the Slytherins along with their families still are. There are very few who are against what the Dark Lord does, and only three other Slytherins know my position on all of this. So you see Potter, telling anyone would be a bad plan."

Harry nodded. "Alright, I won't say anything. But this isn't for you Malfoy, all I want is for Hermione to be safe."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

They spent the rest of the ride in complete silence. When the coaches pulled up to the castle Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes and she left with Harry. Draco waited long enough to be discrete and left the coach. He was the last of the older students to enter the school, but if anyone had been around they would have seen a rare and pure smile cross his features as he pushed open the doors to his real home.

When he entered the Great Hall he immediately crossed to his customary seat at the Slytherin table. As he took his seat he heard the Gryffindors laughter and turned to send a glare Harry and Hermione's way, just to keep up appearances. He noticed with displeasure that Ron had dared to show his face at the feast, but noted with huge satisfaction that the rest of his house hand entirely ostracized him and that Harry had seated Hermione as far from the git as was humanly possible.

The sorting and feast were as remarkable as usual, but Draco found his thoughts drifting until Blaise nudged him. Dumbledore had called him and Hermione up to be introduced. He saw Hermione very pointedly ignore Ron as she passed and they stood a decent distance apart as Dumbledore introduced them to the school. The Headmaster directed the prefects to escort their houses to their quarters then turned to Draco and Hermione."

"Well then," he said, eyes twinkling. "Welcome back. Now if the pair of you will follow me, I'll show you to your private quarters."

"Oh, I'd forgotten," Hermione mused.

"Yes, you will each have your own large bedroom but you will share a common room and a small kitchen. Follow me please."


	11. Dirty Little Secret

Author's Note: My goodness. Here's chapter 11. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. Thank You.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or songs used in this story.

Dumbledore led them up several flights of winding stairs to a corridor neither of them had even seen before. He stopped when they came to a large portrait of a wandering minstrel.

"I thought this particular portrait would be very appropriate for the two of you," he told them with a wink. "I shall leave the two of you to decide on your password and see to your quarters. There will be a meeting tomorrow in my office, the password is canary creams. Goodnight."

As he left Draco and Hermione turned back to the portrait. "Please pick a password, I need the password, without the password I can't let you in," the minstrel sang.

"I've got nothing. You pick one," Draco said.

Hermione pondered for a moment. "Canto alla vita," she announced. Draco looked at her curiously. "It means 'sing to life."

"Are you sure?" the portrait sang.

"Yes," Draco said. The portrait swung open to reveal a completely empty common room.

"That's odd," Hermione observed. On the floor there was a single piece of paper. "Oh, we get to pick everything."

"Tell you what, you do the common room, I'll take the kitchen."

She nodded and they both set to work. Around an hour later Draco called Hermione in to see the kitchen. It was beautiful and tasteful, with dark wood floors and cabinets and granite counter tops. It was already fully stocked with everything they could possibly want. They went out into the common room and Draco equally approved. The walls were a deep midnight blue and the furniture was soft leather to match.

"I guess now we do the bedrooms."

They separated and Hermione found the stark white of her large room much too sterile. With a wave of her wand she turned the walls a deep purple. There was a huge sleigh bed, matching vanity, dresser, and bookshelves. The comforter and pillows were a deep charcoal gray to coordinate with the walls. She unpacked a few of her things and went to check out the bathroom. Unhappy with the plainness she waved her wand and made the walls a pretty sky blue. She knocked on the door that led to Draco's room and came through when he gave her the okay. The walls were a lush emerald green, the furniture large but tasteful and the comforter jet black.

"It suits you," she told him.

"I suppose it does." He stepped through to look at her room and nodded in approval. "You should get some sleep. Go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

Draco retreated, presumably to his room and Hermione went through the motions of getting ready for bed. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she plaited her thick hair into two braids and settled under her heavy covers in comfy pajamas. As she closed her eyes and began to drift off she was overcome by a feeling of intense contentment.

Around three in the morning Hermione was awakened by a strange dream. She couldn't seem to remember any of the details, but hard as she tried she couldn't manage to get back to sleep. Resigned, she went down the small set of stairs from her room in hopes that a glass of warm milk would help. When she reached the common room she was surprised to find Draco sitting on the couch with a book.

He heard her footsteps and turned. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied with a smile.

"I've never slept much. I was always taught that sleep was just another time for vulnerability, if you close your eyes to long something will catch up with you."

Hermione sat down next to him. That's terrible, I…" she trailed off on a yawn.

"You really need to go to bed," Draco said with a laugh.

"You shouldn't have to sit up all by yourself."

He smiled down at her. "Come here." He wrapped her in his arms and they lay down. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'll try to go to sleep if you will."

"Mmmhmm." Before long Hermione had drifted off to sleep, and against his better judgment he followed soon after.

When Hermione woke the next morning she was immediately aware of the fact that she most certainly was not in her bed. She opened her eyes and all she could see was black t-shirt. When she opened her eyes and saw Draco she couldn't suppress a smile. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, and for once he seemed completely relaxed. As Hermione watched him she couldn't help feeling amazed. When he slept he looked positively angelic, his hair falling in pieces around his face and his lips parted slightly. At the moment Hermione wanted nothing more than to snog him senseless. Giving into the urge she gently brushed her lips against his.

Draco's eyes, still blurry from sleep opened in surprise. "That's definitely not a bad way to wake up," he murmured, kissing her back.

After a while they pulled apart and simply sat, Hermione absently playing with his hair. "We'd better get up; we don't want to be late for the meeting with Dumbledore."

"I know, lets go."

The meeting was very straightforward, duties, patrolling schedules and so forth. Hermione and Draco went separately and left separately. After the meeting Hermione met up with Harry and Ginny. The youngest Weasley apologized profusely for her brother's asinine behavior.

"We're all so furious with him. Mum wouldn't even let him come home. That's why he spent the summer at Hogwarts. She and dad said that if he thought he was responsible enough to be a father, he was responsible enough to live on his own. We were all surprised that he decided to stay in school, even more that she did. Everyone hates them both for what they did to you, but they don't care. They're getting married in a big ceremony in front of the school later on, they just don't realize the only reason anyone's coming is to mock and throw things."

"That's certainly interesting," Hermione muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione; I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't worry about it Ginny, I'm over it. He can have whatever his black little heart desires." No sooner than the words were out of her mouth she found herself flat on her bum. "Why can't people just watch where they're going?" she asked as Harry helped her to her feet. She turned around only to come face to face with a large group of Slytherins, Draco Malfoy at the head. They both froze, with no clue what to do.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Pansy spoke up. "Are you going to let that filthy little mudblood treat you like that Drakey?" she screeched, hanging off of him all the while.

Draco's jaw clenched, hating what he had to do. "Watch where you're going mudblood."

Hermione felt as if she was burning up from the inside. "Bugger off Malfoy!" She pushed past the group with Harry and Ginny hot on her heels. When Ginny caught up she grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her to an abrupt halt.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Draco Malfoy has been talking to you like that for years. It stopped affecting you that way a long time ago."

"I…" She turned to Harry for help.

He shook his head. "You two should talk, I'll see you at breakfast."

After Harry left Ginny simply stared at her friend. "I know there's something going on Hermione; I saw it in his eyes. He didn't want to say that any more than you wanted to hear it. Please tell me Hermione, you know you can trust me."

"You have to promise not to tell a soul." Ginny nodded eagerly and Hermione pulled her into an empty classroom.

Ginny was practically bursting. "I knew it, there's something going on between the two of you! Are you sleeping together?"

"God Ginny, no we are not sleeping together. We've just been seeing each other."

"How on earth did that happen?"

"We went to the same camp, it just sort of continued on from there," she said with a smile.

"Well it's good to see you smile again. Does Harry know?"

She sighed. "Yeah, he knows. He's not all that thrilled, but he's okay as long as I'm happy. What do you think?"

Ginny grinned. "I'm thrilled for you! Do you have any idea how many girls in this school would kill to be in your position?"

"I do, but I don't know whether to be worried or feel special."

"Feel special. Hermione… Is he a good kisser?" Hermione only laughed and headed out of the room with Ginny trailing behind her. "Oh come on Hermione, please. Oh come on please!"


	12. Tears In Heaven

That night after dinner Draco found Hermione dressed in pajama pants and carefully arranging books on their shelves. He crossed the room to run his hand across her shoulder, and then he bent to press a kiss to the same spot.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"We did what we had to," she replied.

Her back was still to him and he turned her to face him. He felt even more miserable when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I know, but I still feel horrible."

She sighed. "I don't want you to worry; it wasn't just what happened in the hall this morning."

"What else happened today?" he asked gently.

"Ginny told me that Ron and that girl are getting married in front of the school and I just…" She broke off on a sob and he pulled her into his arms. "It's so frustrating that after all that he did Ron just gets his happy ending. He gets to be happy and we have to pretend we hate each other. It's not fair."

"No, it isn't fair, but that's just how life works sometimes. Trust me though, one day soon karma is going to come back and bite Ron Weasley in the ass. And as for us, we both know it's for the best. We're both safe this way."

She pulled away from him. "Ginny knows, Draco."

He regarded her curiously. "And why is that?"

Hermione grinned. "She said she could see it in your eyes this morning."

"Perceptive that one, but what does she think of all this?"

"Well first she thought we were just having mindless sex, but after I told her we are doing nothing of the sort she mostly wanted to know if you're a good kisser."

Draco flashed a wicked grin. "And am I?"

She shrugged casually. "Well that all depends I suppose. Why don't we conduct a little experiment?"

"Brilliant idea, positively brilliant." He bent to capture her lips and Hermione felt as if she was coming home. She was so focused on the sensations, his lips against hers, the casual touch of his hand against her hip, that she didn't notice the portrait open. That was until she heard a cough from across the room.

Draco pulled away, coloring slightly. "Oh, hi guys."

Hermione looked up to see three vaguely familiar Slytherins standing there. "Hi there," she finally managed.

"Um, we just needed to talk to Draco but we can come back later," the girl said.

Draco sighed. "Wait guys, while you're here we may as well do formal introductions. We can go somewhere to talk after that."

The three of them walked across the room to meet them and Draco began the introductions. He nodded towards the tall dark skinned, dark eyed guy, the only one Hermione could identify by name. "I think you know Blaise, this is Liam and Lekeliene. They're the three people I mentioned."

"It's nice to meet you all, though I'm certainly embarrassed at the circumstances," Hermione told them.

"Don't worry about it love, Snape once caught Lekei and I in the potions classroom. Talk about awkward." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the admission from the sandy haired, grass green eyed Slytherin.

She also immediately noted the accent. "Irish?" she asked.

"Liam and I are both from Ireland actually," Lekeliene spoke up.

Hermione turned to the girl and found herself stunned speechless. She was absolutely gorgeous and auburn hair and violet eyes were certainly not a normal combination. "I apologize for staring but..."

She laughed. "Don't worry about it, yours is one of the more tame reactions I've ever gotten."

"Draco we really do need to talk to you," Blaise chimed in, the deep richness of his voice surprising Hermione.

Draco nodded. "Okay let's go." He bent and kissed Hermione softly. "I'll see you later."

As the Slytherins left they passed Harry and Ginny on their way in. Draco nodded politely at each of them and closed the portrait behind them. By the time she reached Hermione Ginny was almost bouncing, and already bursting at the seams with excitement.

"The pair of you are adorable together. Oh you'd have such gorgeous children," she sighed.

Harry looked for a moment as if he might pass out. "Take it back a ways Gin, at least let them date for a while longer before you start envisioning their children."

Hermione nodded. "Yes please."

"Fine you spoil sports," Ginny huffed, tossing her hair out of the way. "Oh but I forgot, we came to tell you the most hilarious news!"

"What?"

"All the stress of being back at school sent Ron's fiancée into early labor. She's had the baby, a little boy, and Ron's named him Chudley!"

Hermione stood stock still for a moment, eyes wide. Then she burst into uncontrollable laughter. "I never thought I would be so grateful to not be having his children!" The three of them broke into fits of giggles, falling to the couch. They laughed until their stomachs hurt.

A few weeks passed and soon enough the day came for Ron's wedding. Though she was completely content with Draco, Hermion spent the day mired in self-pity simply because the little prick got to be happy. The one bright spot she found in the day was when a gleeful Seamus and Dean showed her the basket of tomatoes they were taking with them. Though she knew they would be confiscated before they could do anything, it made her smile for a good hour.

She and Draco were of course not going. She wasn't expected to be there and none of the Slytherins were going anyway, so with the excuse of backlogged homework they planned on holing up in their quarters all night. So when everyone else headed out to the Quidditch pitch they discretely made their way upstairs. Ten minutes later, clad in comfy pajamas, Hermione settled into Draco's arms on the couch.

"What should we do tonight?"

"I just want to lay here for a while," she whispered. For a long while they simply lay there in contented silence, until she spoke again. "Will you sing to me?"

He nodded. "What would you like to hear?"

"Something soft."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead softly before he began to sing. Hermione recognized it straight away.

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way  
Through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven.

Time can bring you down,  
Time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
Have you begging please, begging please.

Beyond the door,  
There's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven.

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

As he sang the last note Draco looked down to see Hermione curled against his chest fast asleep. It was then that he realized how hard the day must have been for her. With a contended sigh he closed his eyes and settled in with her.

Note: The song is by the wonderful Eric Clapton in honor of my Daddy


	13. Every Day More Wicked

Author's Note: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Oh and to answer a question, I didn't get the names from another book series. I actually saw the name Lekeliene in an issue of YM and really loved it, and I got Liam from Angel.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter or any of the songs. They all belong to people much more talented than me.

The next morning Draco was rather rudely awakened by the incredibly loud voice of Harry Potter.

"Bloody hell, I've got to learn to knock!"

"That would be wonderful actually. How the hell did you get in here Potter? Better yet, what the hell do you want?" Draco asked, clearly agitated.

"Definitely not to see you and Hermione snuggling." He shuddered. "And I have your password. Dumbledore sent me, evidently the pair of you are late for a meeting about a Halloween Ball."

"Damn it. Hermione, Hermione love we've got to get up and go to the meeting."

She yawned loudly. "Okay, okay." She got up and sleepily trudged to her room, not even acknowledging Harry's presence. She emerged five minutes later in a pair of track pants and a sweatshirt. "Oh hello Harry, when did you get here?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Come on I'll walk you."

Harry and Hermione left and Draco followed a few minutes later. When he got to the meeting he excellently put up his "I hate everyone" front, muttering about stupid Gryffindors and alarm clocks. After apologizing for his tardiness they began the meeting.

They covered all of the basics of food decorations and entertainment. Prefect committees were created to handle each aspect of the planning with Hermione and Draco overseeing the lot. Dumbledore kept hinting at another surprise, but insisted that he needed to wait for exactly the right moment to reveal the plans. When all the prefects had gone Dumbledore held Hermione and Draco back for a moment.

"I trust you know that as Head Boy and Girl it is your duty to present an example of inter-house unity. This would of course mean attending the ball together."

"Of course Professor," Hermione responded immediately.

"If I must," Draco ground out, then he sent a wink her way as soon as Dumbledore turned.

The next Saturday marked a month until the ball and Hermione could be found sitting in her pajamas with lists of facts and figures spread around her. When Draco returned from a Quidditch practice she stood and greeted him with an innocent kiss.

"How was practice?" she asked, though she gathered from his general appearance that it had been amazing. His mussed hair, rosy cheeks and the sweat glistening on his brow told her he'd had the time of his life.

"It was fantastic! It's hard being seeker and captain but totally worth it. I am feeling like I'm missing something though," he added suggestively.

"Really?" she asked. She leaned so close he was sure she would kiss him again. "Not a thing until you've showered," she whispered, kissing his nose.

He groaned. "You sure know how to let a man down hard."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, yeah, go take a shower sweaty man," she said, swatting him playfully as he passed. The sight of him sweaty after practice made her think very inappropriate thoughts; the shower didn't help. He came back out fifteen minutes later in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that left very little to the imagination, his hair still wet.

"So, what do you want to do?"

She contemplated lying as she made her way to him but decided against it. "I'd like to throw you down on the couch and have my wicked way with you." His eyes widened. "But that would be moving way too fast so I'll have to settle for snogging you senseless. Come here." He willingly obeyed the command.

Some time later they lay on the couch, talking quietly. Suddenly Draco had an idea.

"Tell me something that nobody else knows about you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged. "Okay." She rolled her pants down a bit and tapped her hip where a tiny cherub was depicted.

"A tattoo, how very daring Ms. Granger. Were you drunk?"

"I resent that, you make it sound as if I'm constantly drunk. I'll have you know it's only happened three times; but yes I was drunk. When I sobered up I decided I liked it."

"I can't even imagine what your parents must have though when you came home plastered and tattooed."

"I did it at camp last year, they don't know about it."

"My you are a bad girl aren't you?" He kissed two fingers and pressed them to the tattoo. "I think it's sexy."

"Mm hmm. Less talking, more snogging Malfoy."

The next day of classes Draco noticed that Hermione was off. There was just something wrong, and when she almost blew up her and Harry's potion in Snape's class he knew something must be amiss. Thankfully Harry kept her from blowing them up and attracting the professor's attention. He knew he had to talk to her so at the end of class he called out to her.

"Granger I need to talk to you about the decorations for the Halloween Ball."

Hermione sighed and told the Gryffindors that she would see them at lunch. When she walked over she lowered her voice just incase anyone came in. "What's going on?"

"Is there anything wrong, you seem off?"

"I'm not off," she huffed.

He almost snorted. "Please, if Potter hadn't stepped in the pair of you wouldn't have eyebrows right now."

She cringed. "You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah I did. What's wrong?"

She sat down at the nearest desk and pushed a hand through her hair. "It's nothing."

He shook his head. "Hermione."

"Okay, I just had a bit of a run in with Ron this morning. No big deal."

He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine, really. He just wanted to talk and I told him I'd already burned that bridge. He grabbed my arm to pull me back, but I broke away and it wasn't a big deal, honestly."

"Did he hurt you," he asked, his face set in anger.

"It's really nothing."

"Let me see."

She didn't see any use in arguing so she pulled up the sleeve of her robe, revealing an angry bruise around her wrist that looked suspiciously like it had been made by a large male hand. He very calmly stood and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To punch Weasley's face in," he ground out.

"No!" She caught him by the back of the robes and pulled him back. "You can't just go attack him. If you do everyone will figure out what's going on between us and we'll both be in danger. Neither of us is prepared for that."

"I know, but he needs to be taken care of. He can't just leave a mark like that on you and get away with it."

She shook her head. "He won't, I've already talk to Harry and he's taking care of it."

"I wish it were me, but since it has to be Potter I hope he punches him good and hard."

"I know, now go to lunch," she said with a smile.

He bent and kissed her languidly before he left, lingering as long as he could manage. Hermione waited for a moment before she left with no idea that someone watched from the shadows.


	14. Like Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised

Harry stormed into Gryffindor Tower later that day with every intention of murdering Ron Weasley.

"Ron!" The entire room, full of Gryffindors went completely still. None of them had ever seen Harry quite this angry before.

"Yeah mate?" Ron asked timidly.

Harry stalked across the room and punched his former best friend in the nose with all of the strength he could manage behind it. "I'm not your mate anymore."

"What the hell was that for?" Ron asked from his precarious position sprawled out on the floor.

"You know what it's for. You've got a wife and a baby Ron, leave her alone," he responded dangerously.

Ron shook his head. "I just wanted to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you Ron. You hurt her; you left a mark on her."

"I didn't mean…"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You never do Ron. You put a hand on her again and you'll have more than just me to deal with, and I guarantee that they'll never find the body."

"Harry."

"Just leave it Ron." Shaking his head in disgust, Harry turned and walked from the room.

Later that day there was another meeting for the Halloween Ball. Before everyone arrived Hermione made sure she told Draco that Harry had punched Ron good and hard. Just the thought had him smiling through the entire meeting. It actually sufficiently freaked out the prefects, who practically ran from the room when Hermione dismissed them. After they had left Draco and Hermione stayed behind to work out a few little details. When he was sure everyone had gone Draco pulled her into his lap.

"One day we'll be able to do this in public," he said quietly, running his hands gently over the bruises on her wrist.

"Some day, she whispered, bending to kiss him.

Unbeknownst to either of the pair, Ronald Weasley had witnessed the entire touching scene, and he was bound and determined to fix things. In that moment he decided that he would break them apart if it was the last thing he ever did.

After he and Hermione parted Draco headed down to the dungeons to talk to Blaise. Just as he was passing the Potions professor's office Severus appeared.

"I'd like to talk to you in my office Mr. Malfoy."

"Could we do it later Professor? I'm on my way somewhere."

"Now Draco!" The tone of voice left no room for questioning. Draco followed him into the office and shut the door. As soon as the door was closed Snape began to pace unceasingly in front of his pupil. "When you were born I promised your mother that I would do everything within my power to keep you safe from harm. When you came to Hogwarts I promised her that I would monitor your studies and keep you out of trouble, a task you've made rather difficult for me over the years. But now you've done something truly stupid!"

"What's that professor?"

"Don't feign ignorance Draco, we both know you're far from that. Have you even stopped to consider the danger you've put yourself in? Have you thought about the danger you're putting Ms. Granger in?"

"Of course I have!" he responded furiously. "Don't you think it occurs to me every second of every day that something could happen to her?"

"And yet you persist in this relationship?" Snape was still now, watching Draco almost curiously.

He stood firm, meeting his mentor eye to eye. "I can't help the way I feel about her, and I will do anything to keep her safe."

"I know Draco that much is apparent. However the possible ramifications of this relationship are limitless. I only want you to be safe, for your sake and for your mother's."

"I know, and I'll do my best."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he left the office. That particular conversation he had not been prepared for. Imagine his surprise when he arrived at Blaise's dorm and heard the first words out of his mouth.

"We need to talk; about her."

After two incredibly similar and equally exhausting conversations about his relationship with Hermione Draco was completely spent. He entered the common room and dropped to the couch without even bothering to set his bag down. Hermione and Ginny found him fast asleep with his school bag on his chest an hour later.

Ginny looked down at the couch, her mouth hanging open. "Wow, he's almost…"

Hermione sat down on the edge of the couch. "Angelic, I know." She picked his bag up gently and set it on the floor then covered him with the blanket off the back of the couch. Brushing a hand over his hair she stood. "Come on, I'll help you with that homework."

As they walked into Hermione's room Ginny finally found her voice again. "Did I already say wow?" she asked.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, you already said wow."

"Well wow again, and he's all yours."

She grinned. "Yeah, he's all mine."

Two hours later they were still working on the particularly tricky assignment. They heard some movement from the common room and soon after the door to Draco's room opened and shut again. Minutes later he sauntered in through the bathroom wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hey, just came to see if you missed me as much as…" He stopped short and smiled sheepishly. "Hello Ginny." Both girls couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "Well if you excuse me I'm going to go somewhere and be… away." As he turned and walked out they dissolved into a fit of giggles.

The next morning Ginny came to pick up a book she'd left and Draco apologized for making somewhat of an ass of himself. Then he blushed scarlet when she told him he looked adorable when he slept. Then he escaped to breakfast as quickly as he could manage.

The next day, after her last class Hermione took a rare hour or so to simply sit in the common room and read a book. Lost in her book, she was surprised when the portrait swung open and Lekeliene stepped into the room.

"I hope you don't mind," she said. "Draco gave me the password."

"Its fine, my friends know it too."

She smiled. "Well I was just looking for Draco, needed to ask him something. Don't suppose you know where he is?"

Hermione returned the smile. "I think he's got Quidditch practice."

"Of course, he's a boy. Where else would he be?" She turned to leave but Hermione called out to stop her.

"Lekeliene, can I ask you something?"

She nodded and came to sit on the couch. "Sure, what did you need?"

"I've been wondering how long you've known Draco. I mean, you all seem so close."

She sighed. "Well, I guess we've know each other all our lives. Draco and Blaise may or may not be related in some backwards way and both of their families are friends with my family and with Liam's family. It seems like they've all been connected since the beginning of time. Every summer Liam and I come to England while our parents attend to business and the like. We stay with one family or the other and we've always just spent all our time together. I love Draco and Blaise like brothers, and I guess Liam and I just fell in love somewhere along the way," she finished.

Hermione sighed. "I have to say that's rather comforting."

Lekeliene's unusual eyes were sparkling with laughter when she spoke again. "Because you were worried that Draco and I may have been more than friends at some point. Don't worry; he's more like a big brother. Honestly the thought of making it out with him is kind of disgusting." She stood. "I'd better go, but we should talk more."

"We should."


	15. The Hardest Word

Author's Note: Well here we go. I can't believe that I've written this many chapters. Yikes! It feels like I've been writing forever. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. You know the deal.

Around an hour later Hermione was startled out of the peaceful silence she'd created when the portrait opened again. When she looked up and saw Draco she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"Hey you." When he didn't respond she took a closer look at him. He looked, in a word, shattered. Still silent he dropped onto the couch next to her. When she looked in his eyes she saw that they shone with unshed tears. "Draco?"

"I was at practice," he choked out. "An owl dropped this."

Hermione took the piece of paper he handed her and read it aloud. "Mr. Malfoy, it is with regret that we inform you that you're father was killed this morning during an attempt at escape from Azkaban. With heavy heart we must also inform you that upon hearing of your father's demise, your mother turned her wand upon herself. The house elves found her only moments after her death. Our deepest regrets go out to you in this time of grief. Your mother's will left instructions for your guardian to arrange the funeral and he is being contacted presently. Sincerely, the Ministry of Magic." When Hermione finished reading she turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Draco I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe it. After all that he did to her, my mother still loved him. She loved him enough to kill herself when she thought of him being gone. What the hell am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to feel? Both of my parents are dead, and I just want to scream or cry or hit something but I…" He took a shaky breath. "We don't show our emotions in my family. I don't know how to."

Hermione took his hand in hers. "It's okay to cry. It can't be easy for you but you can't hold it all in. If you do it'll eat you up from the inside and you'll lose yourself. Just let go." When she looked up she was relieved to see the tears running falling from his eyes.

"God Hermione what do I do?"

Without any hesitation she took him into her arms and held him tight. "I don't know," she whispered. She pulled away and they stood. He leaned heavily on her as she led the way to his bedroom. When she had shut the door behind them he moved mechanically, going through the motions until he had stripped down to his boxers. He fell into the bed and Hermione climbed in next to him. She didn't want him to be alone, and as she stared into the dark she couldn't help but wonder if he could recover from this blow. It was a long time before she was able to rest.

The next morning she was awakened by the ridiculously loud voice of Ginny Weasely. "Hermione? Are you here?"

Hermione hurriedly climbed out of the bed, leaving Draco asleep. She rushed out, closing the door behind her. "Ginny would you keep your voice down?" She flopped down onto the couch. "I'm beginning to regret giving you the password."

"I'm sorry," the younger girl told her. "Harry and I have just been worried. Nobody's seen you since you left class yesterday and then Draco turned up missing at dinner. We were afraid something had happened."

She sighed. "I was with Draco all night and this morning. I'm sure it'll all be in the Daily Prophet soon enough."

Ginny's brow furrowed. "There'll be a story about you and Draco in the Daily Prophet?"

"No, sorry. I mean there'll be a story that explains why I was with him all night. Lucius Malfoy was killed yesterday trying to escape from Azkaban. When Draco's mother found out she killed herself."

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth. "How horrible; is Draco okay?"

Hermione shook her head. "He's not. He hasn't spoken since last night; it's almost like he's a shell of himself. I don't know what to do for him."

"I can understand Hermione, really, but you've got to come to class. The Gryffindors have been noticing that you and Draco keep turning up missing at the same time. Parvati even asked me about it. I laughed it up but if it keeps up I won't be able to hold her off much longer. There's no way for you to stay with him the whole day without everyone getting suspicious."

"I know, I don't want to leave him but I'll have to. I'll send a message to Lekeliene and as soon as she and the others get here I'll come to class."

Unfortunately Draco's friends were none of them morning people. Lekeliene could never manage to wake any earlier than eight in the morning and could barely function without coffee. Blaise was an insomniac and never made it to sleep any earlier than one in the morning and since Liam shared a dorm with Blaise he never bothered to go to sleep before then either. So when Lekeliene woke to a House Elf poking her that morning she was out for blood.

"There had better be a damn good reason for waking me up," she growled.

The quaking elf held out a piece of paper that shook like a leaf. "I'm sorry miss, but she said it was very important."

"She?"

The elf nodded and handed her the paper before bolting. Lekeliene opened the note and read it quickly. As soon as she finished she jumped out of bed, and within a minute she burst into the boys' dormitories. "Liam! Liam! For God's sake Liam get up!"

Liam groaned and slowly rolled over to look up at her. "Lekei, I love you, but there had better be a fire or a death for you to be screaming at me this early in the morning."

"I'm going to get dressed. Get Blaise and do the same, something's happened to Draco."

When they three of them reached the Heads Quarters Hermione broke the news to them as gently as she could. They were all incredibly upset but they held together admirably. Hermione explained her situation and they ushered her off to class before they went up to Draco's room.

Hermione spent the day in a valiant struggle to keep her mind off of all that had occurred in the past twenty-four hours. Of course that inevitably led to her thinking more about it; and it certainly didn't help when the news got out and all the students could talk about was the Malfoy family. Of course since Hermione was sharing quarters with him they all asked her what she knew. She pretended that she didn't know anything and tried to make it through the day. As soon as she finished her last class she made some excuse about leaving something in her room and bolted for her quarters.

When she got there she found Liam and Lekeliene curled up on the couch. She had obviously been crying and Liam was holding her gently and stroking her hair. "I just got her to sleep a little," he said quietly. She could tell he was just as torn up as the girl he held.

"How is she? How are all of you?"

He shrugged helplessly. "Not good. We were all real close to the Malfoys even if Lucius was a bastard."

"I know and I'm so sorry for all of you. I don't mean to downplay your pain but…"

"He's not doing well. He still hasn't spoken, but he hasn't been sleeping either. Honestly he's just been staring into space. Lekei was up there for hours but she couldn't take it anymore, she's so worried. Blaise is up there with him now."

She nodded. "I'll go up there; Blaise needs to get some rest." She went up the stairs and entered the room almost silently. When she spoke it was quietly so she wouldn't frighten him. "How are you?"

He turned to her looking surprised. "Shitty, how would you be?"

"About the same I'm sure. I'm sorry."

He shook his head then looked up at her with tears shining in his dark eyes. "You've nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't have prevented any of this."

"That doesn't stop me feeling bad. I'll stay with him a bit; you go and get some rest. Try to sleep."

He rose. "I won't, but I can try." He paused at the door just before he pulled it closed. "Thank you Hermione."

As the door closed behind him she sat down gingerly on the bed and raised her hand to brush the side of his face. "Draco please talk to me." He didn't answer. He just stayed as he had been all day, beautiful grey eyes open and blank. Feeling lost she closed her eyes. A light touch against her arm startled her out of her worry and she turned to finally see Draco watching her. "Thank God," she managed, throwing herself into his arms.

When he finally spoke his voice was hoarse. "I keep hoping that this is all some horrible dream, that I'll wake up any moment and I'll realize it's all in my head. But it's not going to happen."

She shook her head. "No, it isn't, but you can get through this," she told him emphatically. She squeezed his hand. "We can do this."

"Without you I'm not sure if I'd be able to."

"You would. You're a strong person, and even without me and the others you'd make it."

He closed his eyes. "I'm not sure how strong I can be," he whispered.

"Nobody expects you to be today."

"I know," he sighed. "But I still feel like I should be."

"Don't. You need to grieve Draco; just let go and grieve." She touched his cheek gently. "I've got to go down to dinner, and I'll explain that all later. I'll send Blaise and the others up. Try and get some rest."

"I will."

She bent and kissed him softly then went back to the common room. "He's awake. I've got to go but he wants to see you for a moment."

Before she could leave Blaise caught her arm. "Thank you Hermione, you've been good for him."

"Thank you."


	16. I Wanna Lose Control

Author's Note: Okay, it turns out that when I get stressed I suddenly become inspired. So here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. I loved writing it. Here you go. Oh yeah. Just to clarify something, I know Ron is out of character. There has always been something about Ron that has just bugged me to be quite frank. I don't know why but I can see him as violent and scary to a degree. This could be because of his tendency to fly off the handle in the books sometimes. I don't know. He's just always rubbed me the wrong way. I don't dislike the character necessarily, I actually find him kind of enjoyable. But I needed a villain of sorts and he fit the bill quite nicely.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter nor do I own the songs I use here.

After dinner Hermione returned to their quarters as quickly as she could without drawing too much attention. When she stepped through the portrait hole she heard an odd noise coming from Draco's room. Fearing the worst, she ran up the stairs to see what was going on. She burst through the door and came to a screeching halt when she saw Draco standing at the center of the room in a pair of track pants beating the crap out of a punching bag.

"Draco, if you don't mind me asking what on earth are you doing?"

"Grieving," he grunted.

She nodded. "Uh huh, and where did the bag come from?" she asked.

"Transfiguration."

"Ok then." She sat down on the bed. "Well I'm glad you've found an outlet. Did you sleep at all?"

He stopped and grabbed the bag to keep it from swinging. "No, I tried but every time I closed my eyes I kept seeing them. Then I started imagining all the ways mum could have done it."

"I understand. I'm going to go get something for you to eat and I'll be right back."

"I'll be punching."

Hermione went down to the kitchens and the House Elves got her some soup and crackers. She of course thanked them profusely and then went back to her quarters. When she returned to Draco's room he was attacking the punching bag more viciously than ever. He let up when she came in and transfigured the bag back into a paper weight. She set the tray down and tossed him the towel that sat on his dresser.

"How are you feeling?"

"Considerably horrible, but I suppose that's only to be expected. I feel like just crawling into bed and ignoring the world for a while."

She nodded. "Well you will have to face it eventually, but for tonight you can just crawl into bed."

"Maybe if you crawl in with me I'll actually get some sleep," he said.

"If it will help; try to eat something and I'll go put some pajamas on."

She went to her room to change and when she returned the soup was gone and he was laying on the bed, his arms outspread and his eyes closed. Hermione slid in next to him and rested her head on his chest. His arms came around her and he sighed contentedly. She unconsciously began rubbing his stomach in an effort to soothe his frazzled nerves and aching heart. "Try to get some sleep," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want love."

In the morning Hermione slipped out of bed quietly and got ready for class. Before breakfast she went to see Dumbledore and requested, as his roommate of course, that Draco be allowed a few days out of class due to the loss he'd suffered. The Headmaster of course agreed and she headed down to the Great Hall. She was walking through the halls alone when Ron suddenly appeared in front of her.

"What do you want Ronald?" she asked, her arms crossed. "I've already told you we have nothing more to discuss."

"Oh I know, I was just wondering how you're… oh what should we call him? I was wondering how you're lover is doing."

Her heart dropped. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

He took a step towards her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about it Hermione. I'm beginning to think I should pay the ferret boy a visit."

"Leave him the hell alone Ron! If you have a problem it's with me."

Ron opened his mouth to respond but another voice cut in first. "But there's not a problem is there Ron?" Harry asked.

"No, no problem." Without another word he turned and walked away.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I just don't understand why he can't seem to let it go. He's got a wife and a child, he should be happy. I just don't get it."

"What was that all about anyway?"

"He knows about Draco."

"How?"

"God, I don't know Harry but I'm scared. I know how bad Ron's temper can be and Draco's shattered enough as it is. Who knows what Ron could do with the information?"

Harry sighed. "You really care for him don't you?" Hermione nodded. "Well you know that I'll always do my best to keep you safe. If Malfoy's that important I'll try my best to keep Ron away from him as well."

"Thank you Harry. What would I do without you?"

He grinned. "Well I'm sure life would be a lot less complicated without me."

"But life would be a lot less exciting."

"That's true. Come on lets go get some breakfast, I'm starving."

She laughed. "Harry you're a boy, you're always starving."

"Too true."

Later on when they were about to leave Potions Snape called Hermione up to his desk. "I would like to speak to you Ms. Granger."

She somewhat nervously motioned Harry to go then stepped up to the desk. "Yes Professor?"

He motioned for her to sit down in the first desk and took a seat himself. "I was just wondering Ms. Granger, how Mr. Malfoy is doing." Hermione's mouth fell open rather comically and Snape almost cracked a smile. "Don't look so shocked Ms. Granger. I've known about your relationship for some time now."

"If you don't mind me asking Professor, how exactly do you know?"

"I'm what you might call Draco's guardian. It's my responsibility to know. His mother and I are… were, I should say, good friends," he said, the tiniest flicker of emotion in his eyes.

She couldn't help but stare. "I'm sorry for your loss Professor. Draco's been taking it hard; he didn't even speak for a day, but it's getting better. He's taking some time off from classes, with Professor Dumbledore's permission of course. I think he's going to be okay."

"It's good to here that. Please let him know that I'll need to speak to him sometime soon."

Hermione nodded and rose. "I will Professor."

When she left the room Harry was waiting for her outside. "What did he want?"

"Oh, it's a banner day, he knows about Draco and I as well. He wanted to know how Draco's doing. But I think I learned something in there that I never could have imagined."

"What's that?"

"Professor Snape has a heart!"

That night a weary Hermione gave the password to the Minstrel and entered the common room. When she looked up her heart leapt to her throat and her bag fell to the floor. The room was in total shambles. The mirror over the fireplace was shattered and the glass that littered the floor was coated in what could only be blood. Furniture was overturned, blankets and pillows were strewn everywhere; and in the midst of the chaos was a single piece of parchment. She picked it up and read quickly. It was a letter from the executor of Lucius Malfoy's estate, and it wasn't good. Panic rising she ran from the room.

"Draco?" No answer, she skidded to a halt in his bedroom and kept going when she found nothing but more mess. "Draco!" She rushed into the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief when she found him there. He was slumped against the tub with his head in his hands and his hair painted with blood. She knelt down next to him and touched his shoulder gently. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I was doing fine; then the owl brought that letter and everything hit me. I just lost it, like I wasn't even there, like I went crazy. I didn't even realize I'd hurt my hand until I managed to calm down."

"How did you hurt your hand?" she asked, though she suspected she already knew.

"I punched the mirror; not one of my more brilliant moves."

She cracked a small smile. "No not really." She took his injured hand in hers. "I think I can fix this without you having to go to the hospital wing. I'll be right back."

When Hermione came back minutes later with a first aid kit in hand she found Draco sitting upright on the edge of the tub. "I've got to get a hold on myself," he sighed, running his good hand through his hair.

She sat down beside him and opened the kit. "It's understandable," she said as she pulled a few tiny pieces of glass from his hand.

He cocked his head to one side. "Is it?"

She looked up at him sharply. "Need we get into the grieving discussion again? Yes it's understandable. No hold still, this may sting."

"Fine." He hissed as she dabbed antiseptic on his hand. "Damn it."

"I warned you," she muttered.

He sighed. "I'm sorry I've upset you. No more self inflicted wounds, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." She wrapped his hand in gauze and stood to clean up what she'd used.

Draco stood and gently pulled her against him, brushing her cheek with his bandaged hand. "Thank you Hermione."

She smiled up at him. "You're welcome. Just stick to punching that bag from now on."

"Deal." He bent and kissed her softly.

"As much as I'd love to keep doing exactly this we've got a mess to clean up."

He frowned. "I didn't think of that."

"Yeah. Look you get in the shower and wash off the blood and I'll try to make a dent in the mess. Keep that hand dry though!"

After a quick shower Draco joined Hermione downstairs and together they managed to put the common room and then his bedroom to rights. When they had finished they went back downstairs and collapsed on the couch.

"Was the rest of your day this eventful?" he asked.

She sighed. "Unfortunately it was about on par with this."

"Professor Snape talked to me. He wanted to see how you were doing and he asked me to tell you that he'll need to see you soon. Imagine my surprise when he told me he knew about us," she said pointedly.

He at least had the good sense to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Severus. I should have talked to you the day he told me."

"It's okay, but more importantly Ron cornered me again. Before you ask, no, he didn't touch me, but he knows about us as well. He threatened, well I'm not sure what he threatened exactly, but he may come after you."

"I don't want you to worry about that. Between me and Potter you'll be safe, and I can take care of myself. So just forget about Weasley."

"I'll try."


	17. Betrayed

Author's Note: Okay, I need to answer a few questions. There was some question about who Liam and Lekeliene are. This was actually explained a few chapters back, but I'll go over it again. Liam and Lekeliene are other characters that I thought up myself. They're both in Slytherin, along with Blaise. Blaise is backwardly related to Draco, that's how those two are connected. And the deal with the others is that Draco and Liam and Lekeliene and Blaise's parents are friends, so the kids all know each other. They've been friends for years. And the names Liam and Lekeliene aren't meant to be confusing. I just needed two pretty Irish names, since they're from Ireland, and I like those two. Hope that clears a few things up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

When Hermione emerged from her room the next morning she found that Draco had already left. There was a note for her on the kitchen table.

Hermione,

I know you probably think it's too early for me to go back to class, but I feel like I've got to or I'll go mad. I'm going to see Dumbledore then I'm going to go to class. Try not to worry all day and I'll see you tonight,

Draco

He was right, Hermione did think it was too soon, but if he wanted to go back to class she wasn't going to try and stop him. Fortifying herself for the day she knew had the potential to become a circus she gathered her things and headed down to breakfast.

The entire school was amazed to see Draco back so soon, and everywhere he went that day whispered speculation followed him.

'Can you believe it?'

'Did you hear what his mother did?'

'What's with the bandage?'

'I bet he tried to kill himself too!'

It was all enough to make Hermione scream. If she knew one thing about Draco Malfoy it was that he didn't want anyone's pity, and even though nobody particularly liked him they all pitied him. She knew he couldn't take the overt flow of sympathy and had to resist the urge to run to him and comfort every time she set eyes on him.

By the end of the day Draco was exhausted by all of it. Between the talk with Dumbledore and the overwhelming outpouring of sympathy from his peers he was about ready to fall apart. Unfortunately there was also a mountain of make-up homework for him to take care of; although his professors were incredibly sorry for his loss they insisted that he could not slack on his work. Though he felt as if he was drowning he resolved to push through it. He would always remember his parents, but it didn't do to dwell on the past, so he had to move forward. With a sigh he upended his bag and dove in.

When Hermione came in with Harry and Ginny some time later they found him lost in a sea of homework. Hermione sat down next to him and he kissed her distractedly before turning back to his work.

"Rough day?" she asked.

"It was tiring, and trying," he said with a sigh.

"That only makes sense."

He offered a halfhearted smile. "Yeah, I suppose."

Ginny sat down and pulled Harry with her with a tug on his sleeve. "How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected I suppose."

He'd been silently appraising the situation but Harry finally spoke up. "Well since we've all got homework we may as well try and get it all done together." He had extended the olive branch and now all he could do was wait to see how it was received.

"Makes sense," Draco responded.

Hermione couldn't hold back a smile. "Let's get to it then."

Hours later Ginny and Harry were about to leave when Harry checked to make sure that Ginny and Hermione were preoccupied and pulled Draco aside to talk. "Look, I know we've never gotten along." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so we've always despised each other with a venomous passion. But you make Hermione happy and for some odd reason the pair of you work well together. So don't screw it up."

"I'll do my best not to."

Harry nodded briskly and within a moment he and Ginny were gone. Draco turned to see Hermione standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "What, pray tell, was that all about?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," he responded innocently.

"Please, let's all remember who you're talking to. What did Harry want?"

He shrugged. "He told me not to screw this up, and I told him I'd do my best."

She laughed. "That sounds like Harry. Oh, I forgot, what do you want to go the ball dressed as?"

"I don't care as long as I get a cape," he muttered as he rummaged through his bag.

"If you want a cape you can have a cape," she said with a grin.

Suddenly there was an urgent knocking at the portrait. Hermione opened it to find a tiny House Elf with a letter. "This is for Mr. Malfoy miss, it is very urgent."

Hermione thanked the little elf and took the letter. She shut the portrait and tossed the letter to Draco. "This is for you and it's evidently urgent."

He opened it and scanned it quickly then began to pace. "That bastard, that bloody bastard!"

"What is it?" she asked.

He began to read aloud. "Son, I am writing this letter from within my cell in Azkaban. I will escape from this place, and when I do you had best be prepared for the storm coming. I know all about the mudblood whore you've been running around with, and I assure you that this behavior will not stand with me. I had expected more from you Draco. With this letter I have enclosed a copy of my newly revised last will and testament. I'm sure you will notice that you have been removed completely. If you thought you would be rewarded for such actions you were sorely mistaken. As of this moment you are no son of mine, though I suggest you monitor your actions from now on. After all you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious mudblood, would you? Lucius Malfoy." He threw the letter down. "I can't believe him."

"How could he have found out?" Hermione asked as she fell onto the couch.

He sat down next to her. "Any number of ways; there's a chance someone's been following me since I left home this summer."

She shook her head. "This is just so horrible. What will you do for money?"

"I'm not concerned about the money. I can't stand that he thinks he can just talk about people that way, that he can talk about you that way."

"Really, how could he possibly know whether or not I'm actually a whore," she said wryly.

"You know what I mean."

She nodded. "I do, but people have been saying things like that about me for years, it doesn't bother me anymore."

"It bothers me."

"You couldn't expect any more from him."

He sighed. "You're right. Look I've got to go talk to Severus, I'll be back in a while."

When he entered Professor Snape's office Draco threw the letter down in front of him. "We have a problem."

Snape turned from his work to pick up the letter. He read it as quickly as Draco had then sighed. "Your mother was afraid something like this would happen."

"What do you mean."

"Sit down Draco." They both took a seat and he began his explanation. "I'm sure you know that your mother was aware of your relationship with Ms. Granger?"

He nodded. "I figured as much, yes."

"Well your mother knew that your father would find out at some point, he is after all a very determined man. She found out that your father was having you tailed, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Even when he was locked up she feared him, but she was more afraid that he would cut you out of his will if he found out about Hermione. All she could do was hope Lucius wouldn't find out; she was planning on coming to talk to you but… well we both know what happened then."

Draco regarded his professor and mentor curiously. "You loved her didn't you?"

Snape nodded. "I did, but your father was there first, and for some reason she loved him."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, well lets get back to the task at hand. About a month ago your mother had these drawn up." He produced a pack of papers. "As you know she had a substantial fortune separate from that of your fathers, and she made it clear in her will that you are to inherit all of her assets and possessions. Also, though it doesn't really make a difference since you're already of age in the eyes of the wizarding world, I am effectively to be your legal guardian."

"I'm confused."

"Essentially I will assist you in managing your finances until a time when you feel capable of doing so on your own. It will basically be like it is now, just with some additional aspects."

Draco had been studying the papers, but he looked up now. "Why didn't you tell me about this when it happened?"

"You had plenty else to deal with, and I honestly didn't think it would ever come to pass."

"Well thank you. Severus do you think Hermione is safe?"

His first response was a less than enlightening shrug. "I honestly couldn't say. At this point your father's minions are most likely too preoccupied with his death to worry about her. However it would be wise to watch her carefully and watch your back."

"I will; I'd better go, I've got a lot to think about." He went to leave but turned at the last moment to face Snape again. "For what it's worth, I wish you had gotten there first. You would have been a much better father than Lucius."

He went then, and Severus Snape was left to ponder the words of his charge, the man who could have been his son.


	18. Run To Me

Author's Note: Well here we go, the next chapter is up. I hope you enjoy. Just as a warning, it's not all sunshine and puppies in this chapter. It's also kind of short. But I hope you like it anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter.

That Saturday Hermione found yet another note when she came down from her room. This one let her know that Draco had gone to talk to Blaise and see his friends but he would see her later. She tucked the note in the pocket of her jacket and headed for breakfast.

She was sitting in the midst of a large group of Gryffindors when the morning owls arrived. Much to her surprise one of the birds dropped a letter into her lap. She opened it and read it discretely. It was from Draco asking her to meet him on the outskirts of the forest after dinner. He'd signed it Acoustic Boy so he didn't arouse anyone's suspicions. With a grin Hermione tucked the letter into her pocket along with the note.

"Ooh, Hermione do you have a secret admirer?" Lavender asked sweetly.

Hermione laughed. "No."

"He's her boyfriend," Ginny commented casually. Everyone at the table turned to goggle at Hermione.

Parvati looked as if she was about to have a fit. "Oh no fair, who is he Hermione?"

"Oh he's no one you know," Hermione said slyly. After all they didn't know the real Draco. "I met him at a camp I went to this summer. He plays the guitar, and he sings."

All the girls at the table sighed dreamily while all of the guys scoffed. "Sounds like a poof," Dean commented. "Don't you think Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Oh no, I've got the good sense not to get involved in this one."

"That's what I thought," Ginny added a bit dangerously.

Hermione laughed but sent a pointed look at the boys. "All of you would do to take notice of the fact that women like musicians. After all none of you, other than Harry of course, have girlfriends do you?" They all looked down at their plates, mumbling and she thought she heard Seamus say something about the kazoo. "I thought not."

She spent her Saturday engrossed in schoolwork and recreational reading. She didn't see Draco all day, so by the time dinner rolled around she was antsy to say the least. She ate as fast as she could without being too obvious. But just as she was about to get up she saw Harry staring off into space with an odd look on his face. She reached out and laid her hand on his arm gently.

"Harry, are you okay?"

He shook himself out of whatever stupor he'd been in. "Not really, I have this weird feeling that something awful is going to happen."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"No it's okay; you've obviously got somewhere to be. I'll be fine."

She blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

He smiled. "You are, but that's fine. Go and see him."

She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Thanks Harry."

Hermione waited anxiously on the outskirts of the forest, pulling her light jacket tight around her body. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned excitedly.

"Ron?" Instead of Draco she found her ex staring back at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked oddly calm. "I don't understand this strange obsession you've got with Malfoy Hermione, but I've decided that I'm willing to overlook that and give you one last chance."

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. "You're despicable Ronald Weasley! More than that you've gone completely mental! You've got a wife and a child and I don't want another chance, nor do I need one," she spat out. "I've burned that bridge and I'm happy with Draco."

"No you're not; you could never be in love with Malfoy. This is clearly some elaborate ploy to try and get me back."

"You're psychotic Ron, just leave it alone!" She turned to leave but he grabbed her hard by the arm, pulling her against him. She fought against him but he had a firm grip on her. Holding her arms tight as a vice he forced his lips down on hers. She tried to fight away from him but his hold was too strong. An icy feeling of dread dropped into her stomach when she heard the cold familiar voice from behind her.

"So sorry to interrupt," Draco spat, his voice laced with fury. He turned and walked away. Hermione went after him but was pulled up short as Ron still had a hold on her arm. She wheeled around and slapped him hard across the face and he let her go. When she was free she took off across the grounds after Draco. He was fast, and he was already back to the common room by the time she caught up. He came to a halt and she paused to catch her breath. There was a full minute of deafening silence before she spoke.

"That wasn't what it looked like."

He regarded her coolly. "Really, because I looked like you were snogging Weasley."

"Okay, so maybe it was what it looked like, but I never wanted to kiss him. He forced me."

His eyes narrowed. "You weren't putting up much of a fight."

"I tried, but he's too strong!"

He laughed harshly. "Yeah, that seems likely.

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Damn it Draco I didn't want that. I want you, not Ron!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're being a stubborn prat!"

"That's better than being a cheater." He shook his head. "My father was right about you."

She reeled as if she'd been slapped, taking a step back from him. "I can't believe you would say that," she whispered.

"I can't help but wonder if it's the truth. Maybe we never should have started this."

A single tear traced a path down her cheek. "You're willing to throw all of this away that quickly?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

She shook her head. "Fine, you've made your choice Draco. But know that you could have had my heart." She turned and walked calmly from the room; she wouldn't let him see her cry.

As Draco watched the portrait swing closed the full weight of what he'd just done hit him. With a sound of primal anger he whirled around and punched the wall. "Damn it!"

Hermione sped through the halls of Hogwarts as fast as she could. She burst through to the common room in Gryffindor Tower with tears coursing down her cheeks and sought out the first familiar face.

"Seamus, do you know where Harry is?"

"He's up in the dorms, but are you okay Hermione?"

She shook her head. "No I'm not, but I can't explain."

"It's okay, just go up."

Hermione made her way up to the dorms and found Harry lounging on his bed working on his broom. "Harry," she choked out.

He looked up and his eyes widened. "Hermione, what happened?"

She sat on the edge of the bed. "You knew something bad was going to happen, I should have paid more attention."

"Hermione, tell me what happened," he told her gently.

"Ron's gone absolutely crazy. I went to meet Draco and Ron was there instead. He kept talking about how Draco and I are a joke and said he was going to give me another chance. I told him exactly what I thought and walked away but he grabbed me and he kissed me."

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "All he did was kiss me. I fought back but he's so much stronger than me. But then Draco showed up."

"I'll take it he was less than pleased."

"That would be putting it mildly. He said we never should have started this, and he told me his father was right about me."

Harry looked at her curiously. "What did his father say?"

"He called me a mudblood whore."

His hands clenched into fists. "That bastard, I can't believe he would say something like that to you."

"I know, Harry, but beating him to a pulp won't do any good."

"But it would make us both feel so much better."

She shook her head. "Only for a minute, and anyway I'm the idiot here. I'm the one that fell for him."

"You're not an idiot Hermione. If Malfoy can't see how amazing you are, he's the idiot.

"Thank you. It just hurts so much."

"I know, and I wish I could fix that. But is there anything I can do for you tonight?"

She fought back a sob. "Can I stay here? I can't go back to our quarters and face him."

He nodded. "Grab some of my pajamas and I'll go see if Dean and Seamus and Neville mind bunking somewhere else for the night."

When he came back she was dressed in a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt and it struck him how tiny and fragile she looked wearing men's clothing with tears staining her face. They settled into his bed and with her head on his chest and his arms around her he could feel her tears soak into his shirt and her body torn by sobs. When she finally fell asleep hours later he kissed her forehead lightly and made them both a promise. "He won't hurt you again."


	19. Everything I Ever Loved is Coming Down

Author's Note: I know, I know, I've been falling behind. Sorry for the huge space between updates, I got really busy and I had writers block. Bad combination. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she groggily took in her surroundings. It was morning and everything was familiar, but she wasn't where she was supposed to be. She felt the familiar weight of an arm around her waist and rolled over to come into contact with someone. When she looked up she realized she was in Harry's bed in the Gryffindor dorms. For a moment she couldn't remember what had happened and she thought with no small amount of panic that they might have done something stupid. Then it all came rushing back; Ron, Draco, the fight, everything. She choked back a sob not wanting to wake Harry, but she couldn't stop the tears. She tried to stay quiet but there was only so much she could do.

"Hey," he said quietly. "It's okay."

"It's not," she whispered. "It really isn't."

"You love him don't you?" Harry asked. "He's the real deal?"

She nodded. "I do love him. Maybe if I had told him this never would have happened."

He shook his head. "You can't know what would have happened Hermione." He sat up, taking her with him. "Look, do you want to be with him?"

"Despite everything, yeah I do, more than anything

"Then find a way to make it work, show him how you really feel."

She smiled. "I will. Thanks Harry. I'd better go." She hugged him and climbed out of the bed, heading for the door. Then she stopped short. "Oh my God, what am I supposed to do? At least half of the House saw me come up here! What must they think?"

He put on his glasses. "That we spent the entire night having wild passionate sex," he said nonchalantly. Her jaw dropped and she stared at him incredulously. "What? That's what they'll think. Look all that matters is that we know nothing happened. Don't worry about it."

She laughed. "Fine Mr. Passionate Sex, get some clothes on and meet me in the Library."

"Why exactly?"

"It was your idea to show Draco how I really feel so you're going to help me think of away to do it."

Harry sighed. "Okay, okay I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"Good Harry."

Later that day while Hermione and Harry were plotting Dumbledore called a meeting with the Heads. Hermione was scared to death of having to see Draco so soon after the blow up, so Harry agreed to come with her and wait for her outside the office. She entered Dumbledore's office and found Draco already there. She battled back her emotions and sat down next to him, keeping her entire focus on Dumbledore.

"I have made a decision," Dumbledore announced, his eyes twinkling. "The night before the Halloween Ball we will have a talent showcase of sorts. I think it the perfect opportunity to show off the various talents of Hogwarts. Since the two of you are so musically inclined I expect the pair of you to be prominent performers, no arguments. You may go."

"Yes Professor," they chorused somewhat angrily.

When they left the room and Draco saw Harry he laughed. "Well that didn't take long."

"Go to hell Malfoy," he replied.

"Harry please don't." Hermione turned to Draco. "Look since we can't avoid seeing each other we may as well be civil. We still have to finish planning the ball and go together so we can at least be polite. Come on Harry." They left Draco standing alone.

When they were out of earshot Harry spoke up. "Hermione what's up? I thought you wanted to be with him."

"I do, but I'm still upset. Plus I can't just jump in and tell him how I feel right away, he'd never believe me. I've got to come up with something really big to show him. I think I've got the perfect forum too."

"Has this anything to do with what Dumbledore wanted?"

She nodded. "It's got everything to do with it, and you're about to learn where I was this summer," she told him.

"Finally," he muttered.

"Yeah, just come on."

That night found Draco pacing around the common room furious with himself. He'd been a big enough ass the night before and he'd just added insult to injury earlier. He'd royally screwed up and to insinuate that Hermione had started something with Potter was just ridiculous. He just couldn't seem to control his temper or his mouth. Midway across the room again he stopped when someone entered the common room.

"What are you doing here Potter?" he asked wearily.

"Don't worry Malfoy; I just came to get something for Hermione. But while I'm here I may as well take care of something." He lashed out and connected hard with Draco's nose. "You screwed up! I told you not to screw up!"

Draco felt his nose gingerly. "Damn it Potter I know!"

"Really?"

"I'm not completely daft. I was a right prick and I didn't mean any of what I said to her. I let my temper get the better of me when I saw Hermione with Ron and I couldn't control it. I'm a screw up and an idiot. I managed to ruin the best thing that ever happened to me in about ten seconds flat."

"That must be some temper you've got," Harry commented.

"I inherited it from my father, and we both know how horrendous my father's temper was."

Harry shook his head. "You hurt her Malfoy. But for some reason I can't fathom she still cares for you. If you want her back you've got to prove that you're in this with her."

All the while this was going on Hermione was sitting in the common room waiting for Harry to return. She was staring into the fire when Ginny walked in.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hi," she replied dully. She took a seat on the couch.

"Did you run into Harry in the halls?"

Ginny bristled. "No, I haven't."

"Ginny what's going on?"

She sighed. "You're going to think I'm ridiculous.

"I'll try not to judge."

"Well Harry and I have been together for a while and everything has been going really well but then this morning…"

Hermione bit her lip. "I think I know where this is going."

"Seamus told me that you came bursting in last night looking for Harry and that you went up to the dorms and Harry came and asked them to sleep somewhere else."

"Oh God."

"And then Dean told me that he came to get something this morning and the two of you were all wrapped up in Harry's bed, and I didn't want to be mad but I couldn't help myself."

"Harry didn't talk to you?" Ginny shook her head. "I'm so sorry Ginny, we didn't even think. I spent the night with Harry but it wasn't the way it sounds. Your brother went a little crazy last night and…" She lowered her voice. "He kissed me and Draco saw. He had a huge fight and he broke it off and I was so upset so I came to see Harry. He's my best friend and I knew that he'd be willing to listen and let me stay so I wouldn't have to go back and face Draco. We were wrapped up in his bed but only because he held me while I cried myself to sleep."

Ginny blushed scarlet. "I'm so sorry Hermione; I should have known that there was some reason. I should have just asked Harry."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. Harry and I have been trying all day to figure out a way that I can win Draco back."

"Umm, Hermione, when I said I hadn't seen Harry, I kind of lied."

"Damn right she did!" Harry cut in. There was a dainty handprint blazing bright red against his pale skin.

She knew she shouldn't, she knew it wasn't funny but she couldn't help it, Hermione laughed. "I'm sorry, it's not funny, it isn't, but I can't help it."

Ginny started up too. "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't laugh I just…"

"Oh laugh it up both of you," he muttered.


	20. I'll Stand Up On The Ocean

Author's Note: Here is the update. I realize it's been a little while. I've been on vacation. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

The next morning Hermione borrowed Hedwig and sent an owl to Draco's friends asking them to meet her later on. That day at lunch she waited anxiously in the Astronomy Tower for the three Slytherins to arrive. After nearly twenty minutes she was ready to give up. She was gathering up her things when they walked in. Lekeliene stood between Blaise and Liam with her hands on her hips and her eyes set.

"You came," Hermione breathed.

"Well we were curious as to what you could possibly want from us," Blaise told her.

"I figured since Draco wouldn't…"

Lekeliene cut her off. "And what makes you think that we would give a damn about what you have to say after what you did?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, I just know I want to make things right."

"That's going to be pretty damn hard," Liam cut in vehemently.

"I just want to fix this," she said quietly.

"Come on guys, we've wasted our time," Blaise said. They turned to leave.

"Please Blaise, I love him."

He turned to face her. "Then prove it."

Hermione went to dinner that night slightly downtrodden. She didn't know why she had thought they would help her, but she had to give it a try. When she sat down to dinner she barely had time to say hello before Dumbledore announced the talent showcase.

"And I'm very pleased to announce that your Head Boy and Girl will be feature performers at this showcase. Anyone who would like to perform please do sign up. Enjoy your meal." Everyone gazed in amazement at Hermione.

"Feature performers?" Seamus asked. She nodded.

"I wonder what Draco does," Parvati mused.

"Sings and plays the guitar," Hermione told her distractedly. She looked up and they were all staring again. "What? I've heard him and he's really good."

"Oh, so what do you do Hermione?"

She sighed. She'd been dreading this conversation for years. "I play the bass guitar. Ordinarily I would say I'd see if I could get the band here but since the girls are all American muggles that isn't going to happen. Come to think of it I'm not sure if my amp will even work here so…" She trailed off as everyone was gawking.

"You, you are in a band?" Neville Stuttered.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" she asked.

Dean shook his head. "Well it's just, you're you Hermione."

"Oh thanks."

"We don't mean to be rude it's just that you don't really fit the Rock Star image."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it, that seems to be the standard reaction." She spent the rest of the meal in silence, choosing instead to listen to all of the Gryffindors speculate about the talent showcase. She was leaving the room when Dumbledore handed her a letter. Once she was safely in her room she opened the letter. Evidently she would be performing three songs at the showcase. Suddenly inspiration hit her, and she began to flip through her CD collection frantically, not knowing that in his room Draco was doing much the same.

The next night while Draco was at Quidditch practice Hermione called on Draco and Ginny to help her out.

"What exactly are we doing?" Harry asked as he plopped down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"We're going to pick songs. I've got to sing three songs for the showcase. The first I'll take care of later, but the second and third are going to help me fix things with Draco."

"How's that?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione smiled. "The first one we chose will be like an apology and say that I think we should start again; and the second we pick will help me tell him how I feel."

"Sounds brilliant to me."

"Good, I've narrowed down the song selection but we need to go through all of them and see what will be the best." Hermione handed a CD booklet over to Ginny just as a knock came at the portrait hole. "Would you get that Harry.

Harry walked across the room and opened the door, then he just stood there in shock. "Hermione, I think you need to come here."

Hermione got up and walked to the portrait with a curious look at Harry. Then she saw who was standing there and her jaw dropped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please, I didn't know where else to go."

Hermione folded her hands over her chest. "I somehow find that very hard to believe."

"Please, will you just talk to me," she begged.

"Fine." And she stepped aside and let Ron's wife and son into the common room.

When Ginny saw the other woman she was convinced she was hallucinating. "Jennifer what are you doing here?"

"I didn't know what else to do. I need to talk to Hermione," she said quietly.

Ginny rose and held out her arms. "Well then, it's the perfect opportunity for me to get to know my nephew." Jennifer reluctantly passed over the baby and Ginny took him over to the couch so she and Harry could play with him.

Hermione let her arms fall. "You said you needed to talk, so talk."

"Ron's gone completely mad," Jennifer told her.

She snorted. "There's news."

"I know, but I never thought it would get this bad. This morning he stared pacing around and talking to himself. He kept muttering about how you're still in love with him and that you're not happy with Malfoy and want him back. I made the mistake of telling him that he should forget it. I said that he'd hurt you too much for things to ever be better between you two and it made him really angry." She was crying now. "He backhanded me hard enough that I ended up flat on my back. I covered the bruise up with a spell and I'm okay, but I don't know what I would have done if I'd been holding the baby. I'd just put him down when Ron hit me. If I had been holding Chudley he could have been killed." She broke off and gazed at her son for a moment. "I know I had no business coming here after what Ron and I did to you, but I needed to know if anything like this ever happened to you."

Hermione nodded. "Nothing ever happened while we were dating, but after we broke up he's been more violent. He grabbed me hard enough to bruise a little while ago."

Jennifer nodded. "I figured that would be the case."

"Will you show me the bruises?"

She pulled out her wand and removed the spell. The bruising was worse than Hermione could have guessed. "It's pretty bad, I know."

"We've got to go to Dumbledore."

Jennifer nodded. "I know, I was just hoping if it had happened to you too that you would come with me."

Hermione nodded. "We'll go now. Harry and Ginny will take good care of Chudley."

"I know."


	21. This Is The Night Where We Capture Forev...

Author's Note: I know that the last chapter was short but I promise I had my reasons. This one is longer and you get to find out what songs they sing. Enjoy!

They spoke to Dumbledore who assured Jennifer that she and Chudley would be moved out of Ron's quarters that night and owled to have divorce papers drawn up. He also told her that he should have Ron out of the school by the end of the week. On the way back to the Heads Quarters to pick up the baby Jennifer spoke up.

"I want to thank you for helping me Hermione. You're a good person; most people would have turned me away."

"I could have turned you away, but nobody deserves to be treated this way."

Jennifer shook her head. "No, but that doesn't justify what Ron and I did."

Hermione sighed. "Maybe he just loved you more than me."

"He never loved me Hermione, I was just the first girl who would go to bed with him when you wouldn't. Then I got pregnant and royally screwed up his plans. The only reason he married me was because it was the 'right' thing to do, and because he was afraid his mother would cut off certain parts of his anatomy if he didn't. No, he never loved me, I was just convenient."

"I'm sorry Jennifer, I misjudged you. I'm not saying I'm happy about what happened with you and Ron, but I will admit that I was wrong about you."

"Thank you. I want to let you know that I figured out what happened between you and Draco Malfoy from Ron's ranting. I hope the two of you can work everything out."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I do to."

Jennifer had come to Hermione only days before the talent showcase. The day to perform was fast approaching and Hermione spent as much time as she could practicing the chosen songs and she was generally distracted whenever she wasn't singing. The day before the show she and Harry were headed to class and Hermione was running through her second song in her head when she ran right into Lekeliene.

"Watch it," the Slytherin growled.

Hermione stopped and turned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Just leave it alone Lekei," Liam said.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "No Liam, let her go. If you have something to say then say it."

Lekeliene took a step forward. "Fine, I think that everything you said was a lie. I'm pretty damn sure that you never loved Draco and that everything you did was just a ploy to try and get Weasley back. I think you used him.

Temper flared in Hermione's eyes. Draco recognized it as the same temper she'd aimed at Draco so many years before and he lunged for her, but he came up short. He could only watch as his best friend slapped the other girl hard across the face. "I won't tell you again what I feel for Draco, it wouldn't do me any good. But I won't listen to you speak to me this way; I won't let you accuse me of something like that."

Lekeliene's hand shot out and she had slapped Hermione back before either she or Harry could do anything. "Don't you ever lay a hand on me again," she said in a low, dangerous voice. She moved to strike again but Harry stepped in front of his friend.

"You two, get her the hell out of here before I have to break my rule about hitting women." Blaise and Liam each grabbed one of her arms and they pulled her off before anything else could happen.

When they were gone Hermione let out a frustrated yell. "I can't believe her!"

"I can't either, but do you realize how lucky you are? If anyone had been in this hallway for that little show you'd be completely screwed."

"I know, I know. I just can't believe she could think that."

"I know, but don't think about it. Focus on tomorrow."

That night when Draco returned to his room he found a note and a garment bag on his bed. He picked up the note first and read.

Draco, I know we haven't talked about this much, or about anything for that matter. But I figured we should at least have nice costumes for the ball so I took care of it. Hermione

He smiled and opened the bag. Inside he found a costume to transform him into the Phantom of the Opera, complete with mask and, he laughed when he realized, cape. In her room Hermione was trying on her dress that would turn her into Christine Daae. As she pulled it off and hung it up she hoped against hope that she and Draco would be attending the ball as a couple and not colleagues.

The day of the showcase was long and nerve-wracking. Dumbledore had canceled classed for the day, so all they could do was wait and wonder if what they had planned would make things better. By the time she had to go down to the Great Hall Hermione thought she might throw up. She was only thankful that she didn't have to go first. Surprisingly the first act was a classically trained Slytherin violinist. When she was done, however, it was Hermione's turned.

She had debated for hours about how much of her other self to show to the school. Throwing caution to the wind she had decided to go all out. Her straightened pink tipped hair was back along with all of her earrings. She walked out on stage in a fitted Sex Pistols t-shirt and jeans that rode low enough to show the tip of one of her cherub's wings and a collective gasp rose from the audience. This was not the Hermione they knew.

As she stepped up to the microphone she shot out a wicked grin. "This song goes out to Ronald Weasley."

In the wings of the magnificent stage Dumbledore had created Draco's jaw dropped along with his heart. Then Hermione began to sing.

I see the picture clear now  
And the fog has lifted  
The wool you tried to pull over my eyes was clever  
Yeah, your gifted  
But you forgot to dot some I's and cross some T's along the way  
Im better now despite you baby  
I'm stronger these days, stronger

I survived the crash, survived the burn  
Survived the worst, yeah baby but I learned  
Survived the lies, survived the blues  
Almost killed me but I survived the truth  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed  
I survived you

I can look in the mirror now  
It's been a slow awakening  
Haunted by a heart full of you  
I couldn't help mistaking  
That you could ever care for anyone  
Anyone but yourself, hey-yeah  
But you would have to have a conscience baby  
Good luck, I wish you well

I survived the crash, I survived the burn  
Survived the worst, yeah baby but I learned  
Survived the lies, survived the blues  
Almost killed me but I survived the truth  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed  
I survived you

This hearts been torn in two  
Cut and bruised from too many bitter endings  
I'll be damned if I have thoughts of you  
Rain on my new beginning...

I survived the crash, survived the burn  
Survived the worst, yeah baby but I learned  
Survived the lies, survived the blues  
Almost killed me but I survived the truth  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed  
I survived you

At the end of the song she took a bow to amazed faces and thunderous applause. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and grinned as he clapped along with his peers. He looked out on the audience to see Ron stalking off angrily and everyone still cheering. When she finally stepped off stage she went into the audience with Harry and Ginny. Draco had a few acts to sit through; a pianist, a dancer, and an incredibly bad comic.

When Draco walked on stage the audience was shocked yet again. He carried his guitar and wore jeans, converse, and a hoodie. He didn't say a word, just sat down and began to play. Then he sang.

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

There was absolute silence a moment after he finished, but there was barely a dry eye in the house. Gradually applause and cheers began to filter in until the noise was almost too much to take.

"He's… he's…" Ginny whispered as she wiped her eyes.

There were tears streaming down Hermione's cheeks as Draco walked off stage. "I know." As the other acts kept coming Hermione became more and more nervous. What she was about to do was big, huge even. With a deep breath she stepped on stage and sought out Draco.

"This song is for someone I hurt, you know who you are."

Draco's eyes widened and he paid close attention as Hermione began to sing.

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no lie  
I defy  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

Her gaze had unintentionally shifted back to Draco as she sang the last line. He clapped along with the others, but she couldn't read what was in his eyes. When she went back to stand with her friends they immediately let her know how amazing she'd done.

"You were fantastic Hermione," Harry told her. "There's no way he won't forgive you now."

"I hope so," she replied nervously.

Meanwhile a few of the Gryffindors had noticed the interaction between Hermione and Draco and were waiting with bated breath to see what would happen next. Draco stepped up onto the stage and everyone watched curiously as he stepped up to the piano and took a seat. His eyes met Hermione's briefly as he began to play, then they drifted shut.

Seems like our love is on the road to nowhere fast  
All my life I thought a love like this would last  
But every road can hide a corner we can't see  
I had a vision that I woke up by your side  
I felt you breathing and our souls were intertwined  
But who controls love's destiny -- not me

We had it all  
Right in our hands  
We had the space to fly and still the place to land

So I'm calling out  
I'm calling out you're the only one  
Who can save us from what we've done  
Don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'll come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been

Maybe I'm young and in the ways of love, naive  
Maybe I'm desperate for a reason to believe  
There wasn't anyway I thought that we would fall  
I've seen perfection in a rainbow in the sky  
I've seen a child make the coldest grown man cry  
But loving you I thought was greater than them all  
We had it all  
Just you and me  
And now there is a doorway to my heart without a key

So I'm calling out  
I'm calling out to the only one  
Who can save us from what we've done  
Don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'll come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been

Wherever you are right now  
Come back and show me how you feel  
Because I'm lost without you here

Calling out  
I'm calling out to the only one  
Who can save us from what we've done  
Don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'll come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been

"You didn't tell me he plays the piano," Ginny whispered as Draco left the stage.

She shook her head. "I didn't know."

"He's so bloody talented, I think I hate him again," Harry muttered.

Ginny smacked him upside the head and Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm going to go get ready for the last song. She waited with a horrible feeling of nervous anticipation heavy in her stomach. She at last heard Dumbledore announce her final song and stepped out on stage. The music began, she stepped up to the microphone and launched into her message.

Today we took a walk up the street,  
We picked a flower and climbed a hill above the lake  
Secret thoughts, you said aloud,  
We watched the faces in the clouds  
Until the clouds have blown away  
Were we ever somewhere else u know  
It's hard to say

I never saw a blue like that before  
Across the sky, around the world  
You're giving me all you have and more  
No one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now, oh I  
I never saw a blue like that

I can't believe  
A month ago I was alone  
I didn't know u, I've never seen you, or heard your name  
And even now, I'm so amazed it's like a dream  
It's like a rainbow, it's like the rain  
Some things are the way they are and words just can't explain

I never saw a blue like that before  
Across the sky, around the world  
You're giving me all you have and more  
No one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now, oh I  
I never saw blue like that before

It feels like now, it feels always,  
And it feels like coming home

I never saw blue like that before  
Across the sky, around the world  
You're giving me all you have and more  
No one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now, oh I  
I never saw blue like that before

Oh, oh I, I never saw blue like that

The applause was deafening as she ran off stage. When she made it to the wings she fell to her knees and dropped her head. She breathed deeply and prayed that the message had gotten through. She heard Dumbledore's announcement for the last song. As Draco thanked everyone for coming out and performing and supporting she ran out to the audience to watch. As he began to play Draco caught her eye and held her gaze.

Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are

If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
That day

But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you  
Tonight  
I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine

It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
Your kiss your pretty smile  
You know i'd die for  
Oh baby  
You're all i need

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
That day

But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you  
Just how much i really need you

Did I tell you that I love you  
Tonight  
Tonight

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
That day

But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you  
Just how much I really need you

Did I tell you that I love you tonight

Draco didn't hear the applause or see the students rushing the stage. All he could see was Hermione and the tears rolling down her cheeks. He hurried off stage.

"I've got to find him," Hermione cried. She ran backstage and searched the wings, but there was no sign of him. She hurried back into the throng of students and finally caught sight of him. He was searching the crowd for her, and he finally turned and caught her eyes. With a contented sigh she started to run. The entire school watched in amazement as Hermione Granger ran to Draco Malfoy. She practically launched herself and he caught her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "I was an idiot, I should have done more to deter Ron."

"I'm the one who should apologize for being such a bastard."

She laughed. "Okay, so we're both sorry. Where does that leave us?"

He bent and kissed her soundly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She smiled and kissed him again.

"You stole my idea," he whispered against her lips.

"How do you know you didn't steal mine?"

He grinned. "I don't." He lowered his lips to hers and the world receded. In that moment she and Draco were the only two people on the planet. She was lost in the sensation of his hands against her back and his lips against hers. Then someone cleared their throat and they were torn from their reverie to realize that everyone was staring at them.

Hermione dropped to the floor and took a step back. "Maybe we should continue this later, or at least somewhere more private."

"I don't care if we've got an audience. I need to say this and I don't care who hears. I love you Hermione, and I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

She could only stand there stunned. "Say it again," she whispered.

He gave her a real and touching smile. "I love you."

Hermione let out a cry of joy, jumped into his arms again and proceeded to snog him senseless. "I love you too, you have no idea how much I've wanted to tell you."

"I think I may have a vague idea." He bent to kiss her long and hard until the applause began. They slowly pulled apart and she slid to the floor with a sheepish smile.

"Hi guys."

And there you have the Talent Show! I hope you enjoyed. The songs used were "I Survived You" by Clay Aiken, "Perfect" by Simple Plan, "Come Clean" by Hillary Duff, "You're The Only Place" by Josh Groban, "Never Saw Blue" by Hayley Westenra, and "The Greatest Story Ever Told" by Oliver James from What A Girl Wants


	22. Your Everything

Author's Note: And you thought I was done! Never fear, you still have this chapter plus an Epilogue to go. Hope You Enjoy! Thank you to the person who suggested the Vanessa Carlton song. I love that song as well. Unfortunately when I got the review I had already finished the story, but thank you for the suggestion!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the songs used.

Halloween night everyone was milling around the Great Hall waiting for the ball to start. Since there was no music and the refreshments had yet to appear, all they could do was wait. Finally Dumbledore's voice quieted everyone.

"And now, the Head Boy and Girl will share the first dance." Everyone looked around for Hermione and Draco but couldn't see them. Suddenly the lights went down and fog began to filter into the room. The first few pounding notes echoed through the hall and a spotlight flickered on to light the Phantom and Christine. They began to waltz while everyone watched enthralled.

In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there,  
Inside my mind

Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind

Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

It's me they hear

My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
inside my/your mind

He's there  
the phantom of the opera  
Beware the phantom of the opera

In all your fantasies you always knew  
That man and mystery

Christine:  
Were both in you

And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the opera is here/there

Inside my/your mind

Sing, my Angel of Music!

He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera. .

When the song was over they stopped and took a bow while the applause died down.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight," Draco said.

"We want to thank everyone who helped make tonight possible," Hermione added.

"We hope you all enjoy yourselves. Go have fun!" Refreshments appeared on the tables and music started to play. Students began to crowd the dance floor and the teachers looked on. Harry and Ginny walked up to Hermione and Draco. They were dressed as Scarlet and Rhett from Gone With The Wind, obviously Harry's idea.

"That was awesome you guys, very dramatic. I love the costumes," Ginny told them.

"You two look wonderful as well," Hermione replied.

"Thanks. We're glad to see you two worked everything out," Harry said

"Listen Potter, Hermione and I want to thank you for giving us both a push in the right direction."

"Glad I pushed you."

"Come on Harry, lets leave these two lovebirds alone," Ginny said. "We'll see you later."

As they walked off Draco kissed her softly. "I'm glad he pushed too," he whispered against her lips.

"Well I guess everyone's just glad!" Liam said.

Hermione turned quickly. "Oh wow. I think I'll get some punch. Anyone else want any?"

Draco held her firmly. "Lekeliene wants to talk to you Hermione."

She sighed and turned to face the Slytherins. Liam and Lekeliene were dressed in traditional Irish garb and Blaise and a girl named Angel were dressed as vampires. Hermione felt the strong urge to run, but her back was pressed firmly against Draco's chest, anchored there by his arms locked around her waist. "Just listen love," he whispered to her.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry about everything. I never should have doubted what you told me."

Draco spoke up. "And I should have told my friends what I was planning. It would have been much better if I had mentioned that I was trying to win you back."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Lekeliene, I'm sorry for hitting you."

"And I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay."

"So we're okay. We could maybe even be friends?" she asked sheepishly.

Hermione nodded. "Definitely."

"Great. And as your official new friend I feel it's my duty to warn you that Pansy is out to get you. Watch your back." She motioned to where Pansy was standing and Hermione grinned.

"Why watch my back? Draco's taken care of that for me," she said. Seeing that the pug-faced Slytherin was watching she turned her head and pressed a kiss to Draco's throat. He responded by bending to kiss her gently. When they came up for air both laughed to see Pansy scream in frustration then stalk out of the room.

Blaise chuckled. "I stand by what I said the first time Hermione. You're good for him."

"I try."

"You're good. I've never seen Pansy that angry before," Liam said.

"She'll get over it," Draco replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You two should be careful."

"We will be," Draco told his friends. "You guys go and have fun."

They walked off and Draco turned Hermione around. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked.

"No I don't think you have."

"I love you more than I ever thought was possible."

"I love you too."

"Stay here for one minute," he said. She watched as he went over and talked to the DJ before rushing back over.

"And what was that all about? She asked.

"Just requesting a song. Come on." He pulled her into his arms and they began to dance.

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew

That I would do anything for you

The first time you touched my face I felt

Like I've never felt with anyone else

I wanna give back what you've givin' to me

And I wanna witness all of your dreams

Now that you've shown me who I really am

I wanna be more then just your man

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails

And be the hand that lifts your veil

And be the moon that moves your tide

The sun coming up in your eyes

Be the wheels that never rust

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more

So much more, I wanna be your everything...

When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see

And when it gets dark you can reach out for me

I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts

And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails

And be the hand that lifts your veil

And be the moon that moves your tide

The sun coming up in your eyes

Be the wheels that never rust

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more

So much more, I wanna be your everything...

Be the wheels that never rust

And be the spark that lights you up

"All that you've been dreaming of and more. So much more," Draco sang. "I wanna be your everything." Hermione smiled up at him. "I wanna be your everything," he whispered.


	23. Epilogue: You're Still The One

Author's Note: This is the end. This story has really been a labor of love for me. It's taken the better part of a year of my life. I started it the summer before my Junior year, and here I am finishing it a month into my Senior year. It almost makes me want to cry, being done with it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm to 300 thanks to you! That means more to me than you could ever know. Thank you.

In the not so distant future…

Ginny turned from the mirror, wringing her hands. "I can't do this," she said.

Hermione stepped forward and adjusted her friend's veil. "Yes you can."

She shook her head. "I really can't, we're too young, and we're not ready. There's so much to think about. I just…"

Hermione rested her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "Listen to me Gin, you're ready for this. You've known Harry since you were ten, you've been in love with him since you were ten and he loves you. Besides, twenty-four is three years older than Draco and I were. You're going to be fine, just take a deep breath."

"Okay, you're right. Harry and I love each other and we're ready to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm okay, I'm okay."

"Yes you are, now finish getting ready and I'll be back in a minute." Hermione left the room and rested her head against the cool wood of the door she had just shut.

"How's Ginny?" Draco asked from behind her.

She fell into his arms. "She's a nervous wreck, but she's going to be fine. How's Harry?"

He shrugged. "About the same."

"Were we this crazy the day of our wedding?"

"If we were then were just getting a taste of how Ginny and Blaise and Harry felt that day."

"I hope they'll be as happy as we are."

He smiled. "They will be."

Just then Arthur Weasley walked up. "Where's Ginny, is she ready? I can't walk down the aisle without the bride!"

"Take a deep breath Arthur, she's ready. Go wait by the door and I'll bring her over." The frazzled father went back the way he had coming, breathing rather deeply.

Hermione sighed. "I'll go get Ginny. You'd better go get Harry in place."

Draco kissed her sweetly. "See you up there."

Ten minutes later Hermione was heading down the aisle in front of Ginny. When she saw Harry waiting for his bride and Draco standing next to him as best man she completely lost it; she tearfully took the bouquet and cried through the entire ceremony. When she and Draco walked back down the aisle together when it was all over she had barely gotten control of herself.

"You okay love?" Draco asked.

She nodded. "I'm just so happy for them."

At the reception Draco was busy talking to Jennifer and Chudley when Hermione dropped into his lap. "Hey baby," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, but it's been a tiring day. After all, it's not every day that you get to be the Maid of Honor in your two best friends' wedding."

"I know what you mean," Jennifer said. 'But it's always a bridesmaid and never a bride if you're me."

"That's okay mum, its nice having you all to myself," Chudley said through a mouth full of cake.

Jennifer kissed her son's forehead. "Thank you sweetheart, why don't you go congratulate your aunt Ginny?" The boy ran off and his mother smiled. "He's gotten so big; I just wish he had a dad. It's bad enough that his real father ended up in St. Mungo's but no man wants to be with a woman with a child." She sighed. "I'd best go and look after him."

Hermione grinned. "She hasn't got a clue that Blaise is head over heals for her does she?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope."

She bent and kissed him passionately. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such a wonderful husband, for always being there; I love you."

"I love you too baby." A familiar song filtered through and he smiled. "You remember this?"

"The Halloween Ball the night after we made up; you sang to me, and you told me that you wanted to be my everything. I could never forget that night."

"Neither could I. Come on, let's dance.

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew

That I would do anything for you

The first time you touched my face I felt

Like I've never felt with anyone else

I wanna give back what you've givin' to me

And I wanna witness all of your dreams

Now that you've shown me who I really am

I wanna be more then just your man

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails

And be the hand that lifts your veil

And be the moon that moves your tide

The sun coming up in your eyes

Be the wheels that never rust

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more

So much more, I wanna be your everything...

When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see

And when it gets dark you can reach out for me

I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts

And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails

And be the hand that lifts your veil

And be the moon that moves your tide

The sun coming up in your eyes

Be the wheels that never rust

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more

So much more, I wanna be your everything...

Be the wheels that never rust

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more

So much more, I wanna be your everything

"Know what?" he asked.

"What?"

He bent down to whisper in her ear. "I still want to be your everything."

She looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes. "You already are."

Finis


End file.
